


Friendship / Freundschaft

by JakeDov



Series: Freundschaft und Vertrauen [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Tale of friendship, Boys In Love, F/M, German Enklave, German Shadowhunter Family, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus and Alec visiting Friends in Germany, Multi, Other, Protective Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeDov/pseuds/JakeDov
Summary: A Tale of Friendship and Trust, Alec and Magnus travel to a small rural town in the middle of Germany visiting a childhood friend of Alec by the name of Franka he has not seen in a while. Franka and her Family are local Shadowhunters and have their problems and struggles of their own and being a family like every other family, life in their Enklave is not always easy, and each of them has to face their daily problems in order to find their place in life....Dies ist eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Vertrauen, Alec und Magnus bereisen eine kleine, ländliche Stadt mitten in Deutschland um dort eine Kindheitsfreundin von Alec, Franka, zu besuchen die sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen haben. Franka und ihre Familie sind einheimische Schattenjäger und haben ihre ganz eigenen Probleme und Anstrengungen zu schultern und eine Familie wie jede andere zu sein bedeutet auch für sie dass das Leben in ihrem Enklave nicht immer einfach ist, und jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen täglichen Problemen gegenübertreten und seinen Platz im Leben finden muss...





	1. Zieht euch warm an!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so, this is my first fanfiction ever, and my sister kind of urged me to put it on. It is mostly in German as I wrote it first and foremost for her, but if enough people are interested, I´d totally be thrilled to translate it to English, just let me know in the comments below.  
> I am still not sure now, almost three years later, if it has been a good idea to include my family into this universe and make us all (with all of our own dysfunctionalities and problems) Shadowhunters and our friends and aquaintances warlocks, werewolves, vampires and Fairies. It sure seemed to be a good one when I started to write and I have to admit, it kind of has a special charm. And even though I really couldnt include myself (it just felt kind of wrong), my siblings and parents loved it, and with only a few changes and additions, this story is first and foremost about my actual family - and of course about Malec, because Malec is the best, my OTP for life.  
> Anyways, this is not as good as some of my later stuff, but I hope you still enjoy reading about it, and if you like it (also if you dont like it) let me know, I appreciate all kinds of feedback.  
> Thank you! =)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Leute,  
> also das hier ist meine allererste Fanfiction überhaupt und meine Schwester hat mich irgendwie dafür überredet sie online zu stellen.  
> Drei Jahre nach der Fertigstellung bin ich mir immer noch nicht so ganz sicher ob es eine besonders clevere oder eine besonders abgefahrene Idee war meine Familie in dieses Universum reinzuschreiben und alle von uns (mit all unseren Fehlern und Problemen) zu Schattenjägern zu machen und unsere Freunde und Bekannte zu Warlocks, Werwölfen, Vampiren und Feen. Es klang ganz sicher irgendwie cool als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben und ich muss sagen es hat schon einen gewissen Charm. Und obwohl ich mich nicht dazu überwinden konnte mich selbst mit reinzuschreiben (das hat sich einfach ganz komisch und irgendwie falsch angefühlt), hat es meinen Geschwistern und meinen Eltern gefallen, und mit nur wenigen Veränderungen und Ergänzungen ist dies eine Geschichte über meine tatsächliche Familie - und natürlich über Malec, weil Malec die besten sind - OTP for LIVE!  
> Naja, wie dem auch sei, das ist ganz sicher nicht so gut wie andere Dinge die ich später geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe trotzdem dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt und wenn die Geschichte euch gefällt (auch wenn sie euch nicht gefällt), lasst es mich wissen, ich nehme gerne jede Art Feedback an.  
> DANKE =)

 

„Es schneit! Es schneit! Endlich, der erste Schnee!“, rief Franka laut durch das gesamte Gebäude; ihre wohltönende, kräftige Stimme war vermutlich bis hoch ins Dachgeschoss, und runter in den Trainingsraum zu hören. 

Sie rannte stürmisch die weitläufige Treppe durch das Institut nach oben in den ersten Stock und platzte dort durch die zweite Tür zu ihrer Linken. Dass die Türe fest verschlossen war, war Absicht und bedeutete meistens, der Bewohner des Zimmers, Frankas älterer Bruder Erik, wollte nicht gestört werden, weil er schon wieder an irgendwelchen, wie Franka fand, merkwürdigen Programmierungen tüftelte und an irgendwelcher Hardware herumschraubte. 

Doch das war ihr im Augenblick recht egal, denn sie hatte sich nun schon Wochen auf den hereinbrechenden Winter gefreut und freute sich königlich über die ersten Schneeflocken der kalten Jahreszeit, vor allem da jetzt schon Ende Januar war und ihre Eltern erst gestern beim gemeinsamen Abendessen spekuliert hatten, dass es wohl diesen Winter gar nicht mehr schneien würde.  
Umso glücklicher war sie, als sie soeben aus dem Fenster des Waffenraumes geblickt hatte, wo sie ihren geliebten Bogen auf Hochglanz poliert und plötzlich große weiße Flockenfallen gesehen hatte, die gemächlich auf den Schwingen des Windes von den Wolken bis in die Tiefe getragen wurden, majestätisch, genauso wie vor so langer Zeit der Engel Raziel vom Himmel hernieder fuhr, und Jonathan Schattenjäger als seinen Krieger auserwählte.

„Erik, es schneit, es schneit, es schneit!!!“, rief sie ihrem Bruder überschwänglich zu. 

Der aber hätte kaum weniger Reaktion zeigen können, denn er saß ungerührt vor seinem riesigen Computer und lies sich von ihrer Anwesenheit in seinem heiligen Reich in keinster Weise aus der Ruhe bringen, und würdigte sie, außer mit einem abgehackten „Hey“ in Richtung Bildschirm, mit keinem noch so kleinen Prozentsatz seiner Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Kommst du mit mir nach draußen? Bitte, bitte, bitte!“, bettelte Franka. Doch sie hätte genauso gut chinesisch gegen eine Wand reden können, die Reaktion ihres Bruders wäre keine Andere gewesen.  
Sie tapste vorsichtig durch das mit allen möglichen elektronischen Geräten und Erfindungen ihres Bruders vollgestellte Zimmer, und versuchte nicht wieder ausversehen auf irgendein Mikroteilchen zu treten, das ungeschützt auf dem Boden lag. 

Das war in der Tat leichter gesagt als getan, denn der gesamte Fußboden seines Zimmers war von solchen, oder ähnlichen Teilen bedeckt. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, zu Erik durchzudringen, meinte der genervt: 

„Och Franka, ich kann jetzt nicht, wir sind kurz davor die App fertig zu stellen. Frag jemand Anderes.“ Dann begann er wieder wie in Trance auf seiner Tastatur zu tippen, dabei leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, und ignorierte seine kleine Schwester, die vergessen neben ihm stand.

Früher, bevor Erik die Computer, und damit die fortschrittliche Technik der Mundanes, für sich entdeckt hatte, waren die beiden dauernd zusammen gewesen, meistens draußen. Sie trainierten in dem geschützt gelegenen Innenhof des Reutlinger Institutes, Erik versuchte seiner Schwester etliche nützliche Tipps und Tricks mit seiner bevorzugten Waffe, einer geschwungenen, einhändigen Kriegsaxt beizubringen, nicht selten verbrachten sie sogar ganze Mittage zusammen im Hof, der sich außerdem perfekt dazu eignete auf den Bänken um den kleinen Springbrunnen herum, den ihre Mutter dort hatte installieren lassen, zu relaxen, und falls nötig sogar zusammen zu lernen. 

Franka fand alle Naturwissenschaften toll – ganz speziell Physik und Chemie – und Erik hatte eine Begabung für alles Technische, sowie Mathematische, und so hatten sie sich, durch gemeinsames Lernen, gegenseitig zu schulischen Höchstleistungen gebracht. Und natürlich hatten sie ebenso unzählige Stunden beim gemeinsamen, physischen Training verbracht. Ab und an war auch ihre große Schwester Antonia noch dazu gestoßen, wenn sie ihre freien Tage zu Hause verbrachte und ihren kleinen Geschwistern Gesellschaft leisten wollte, doch auch das wurde in letzter Zeit immer weniger.

Aber dann war Erik zu seiner Evaluierungs-Phase aufgebrochen (die Zeit, die ein Schattenjäger, nach durchlaufener Ausbildung in anderen Instituten verbrachte, um dort das gelernte, außerhalb des Kreises seiner Vertrauten, anzuwenden, neue Menschen kennenzulernen und sich eventuell noch weiter zu bilden), die er zuerst in Zürich verbracht hatte, wo es ihm nicht gefiel, und dann in München, wo er den – gemeinhin bekannten – technikverrückten Schattenjäger Christian kennengelernt hatte, der mit seiner Frau das dortige Institut leitete. 

Franka und Eriks Eltern hatten zwar schon seit ewigen Zeiten einen Computer – allerdings, so fand sogar Franka, ein ziemlich altes Modell – der von allen Bewohnern des Institutes genutzt werden konnte, schließlich musste man ja auf dem Laufenden bleiben was die technischen Errungenschaften der Mundanes anging, doch Christian war von einem ganz anderen Kaliber, und fasziniert, ja sogar fast schon besessen von dem Wunsch die technischen Fortschritte von sowohl Mundanes, als auch Schattenjäger und Schattenwesen zu vereinen, und die Arbeit der Nephilim dadurch erheblich zu vereinfachen und zu neuen Gefilden zu führen. Auch wenn Christian von dem Großteil der Nephilim belächelt, oder sogar aufrichtig verspottet wurde, ob seiner Leidenschaft und seinem Erfindergeist, so hatte sich Erik offensichtlich sofort blendend mit ihm verstanden, und sich von seinem Enthusiasmus anstecken lassen. Seitdem war Erik von Computern und allem was auch nur im Entferntesten damit zu tun hatte, besessen, und mit Christian ständig dabei die traditionelle Welt der Schattenjäger zu technisieren, computerisieren und damit, zu revolutionieren. 

Er lebte nun offiziell in München, wo er vor einiger Zeit mit Christian eine sensationelle Idee gehabt hatte, und nun tagein tagaus, ob in München oder zu Hause im Institut in Reutlingen, daran arbeitete.  
Die Idee an sich fand Franka überhaupt nicht schlecht: Erik und Christian hatten den Gedanken gehabt, wie viel einfacher es doch wäre, den Sensor (das Gerät, das dämonische Aktivitäten erspürte, und den Schattenjägern daher als eines ihrer wichtigsten Arbeitsmaterialien diente; nach den Waffen natürlich), durch einen, aus Adamas gefertigten Mikrochip – dem gleichen Element aus dem auch die Seraph-Klingen waren – zu ersetzen, der dann in ein Smartphone eingebaut, und über eine spezielle App bedient werden könnte. Daran arbeiteten die beiden Jungs nun schon seit mehr als anderthalb Jahren, und offensichtlich stand das Projekt kurz vor dem Abschluss. Warum Erik nun auch während des Wochenendes, wo er eigentlich Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen sollte, vor dem Kasten sitzen musste, war Franka nicht klar, aber sie kannte ihren Bruder und sie wusste: Wenn er jetzt nicht aufstehen und mit ihr rausgehen wollte, würde nichts was sie sagte, nichts was sie tat, dazu führen, ihren Bruder umzustimmen. Wenn sie überhaupt eine Reaktion seinerseits hervorrufen würde, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war wenn sie nicht gerade auf irgendetwas Wertvolles trat, dann war es vermutlich nur leichte Verärgerung darüber dass sie ihn in einer so wichtigen Phase des Projektes störte und vom Fortschritt abhielt. Egal wie, sie würde ihren Bruder jetzt auf keinen Fall aus seinem Bürosessel rauskriegen.

Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht unterstützen würde, im Gegenteil, sie freute sich für ihn, dass er auf diese Weise seine Berufung gefunden hatte, und gleichzeitig versuchte allen Schattenjägern einen Dienst zu erweisen und ihr Leben, sowie ihre Arbeit erheblich zu erleichtern. Denn die neue App würde den klobigen und unhandlichen Sensor, den viele Schattenjäger immer mit dabeihatten, überflüssig machen, so dass schon ein kurzer Blick auf das Smartphone genügte, um Dämonen dingfest zu machen. Erik verglich diese bevorstehende Heldentat mit der bildlichen, wenn auch etwas mundanen Metapher eines Austauschs von einem klobigen Kabeltelefon aus den 90ern mit einem schnittigen, handlichen I-Phone 7.

Franka freute sich darauf die neue App benutzen zu dürfen, denn, vergesslich und verpeilt wie sie manchmal war, vergaßen nicht selten sowohl sie als auch ihre künftige Parabatai einen Sensor mitzunehmen, wenn sie zusammen loszogen, und mussten dann sozusagen „blind“ auf Dämonensuche gehen. Als ausgebildete Schattenjäger mit hervorragenden Instinkten und Reflexen ausgestattet, war auch das kein Problem für die Beiden, doch ein Sensor würde die Arbeit bisweilen erheblich vereinfachen und oftmals wahrscheinlich die Überraschungsmomente minimieren, und so dazu führen, dass sie ihren Job noch schneller und effektiver würden erledigen können.

Sie beobachtete Erik wie er einen Moment innehielt, die Schultern kreiste und sein Genick zu entspannen versuchte, das vom vielen verkrampften Starren auf den Bildschirm weit weniger beweglich war als es sein sollte. Er zog seine Stele aus seiner Tasche und sagte zu Franka, ohne vom Bildschirm aufzusehen: 

„Wenn du mir helfen willst, könntest du mir ne Iratze zwischen die Schulterblätter zeichnen.“ Dann fing er wieder an zu tippen. Franka liebte ihren Bruder über alles, aber manchmal war er einfach unverbesserlich. 

„Weist du, wenn du nur mal kurz mit mir rausgehen, und dich an der frischen Luft bewegen würdest, dann wären die Schmerzen sicher ganz schnell wieder weg und du bräuchtest nicht gefühlte tausend Iratze,“ versuchte sie erneut, ihren Bruder aufzurappeln, doch wohl wissend dass Erik nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde, zog sie schon mitten im Satz sein Shirt vom Nacken nach unten bis die Stele auf der nackten, mit feinen Narben von verblassten Runen, überzogenen Haut zwischen den muskulösen Schulterblättern lag. Als die Macht der Rune in Eriks Körper Wirkung zu zeigen begann, bemerkte Franka wie sich ihr Bruder langsam entspannte. Franka seufzte und trat langsam und vorsichtig den Rückzug an, dabei konzentriert auf den Boden starrend, als ginge sie durch ein Minenfeld voller hochexplosiver Mikrochips und SD-Speicherkarten, die jeden Moment in die Luft gehen könnten.

Als sie gerade die Tür erreicht hatte, hörte sie Erik hinter sich murmeln: „Frag doch Toni.“

Toni. Das war ihre große Schwester. Sie war acht Jahre älter als Franka und wohnte nun schon seit vier Jahren nicht mehr zu Hause. Nach ihrer abgeschlossenen Ausbildung, sowohl drei Jahre in der lokalen Mundane-Schule (nicht weit vom Institut gelegen und von den meisten kurz Kepi genannt), die im Reutlinger Enklave jeder heranwachsende Schattenjäger absolvieren musste, als auch nach den Jahren der Unterrichtung in verschiedenen Schattenjäger-Disziplinen, hatte sie sich zur Evaluierung für das Institut in London entschieden.  
Schon während der Geschichtsstunden, hatte sie sich besonders für die Historie von Großbritannien und im Speziellen der des Londoner Enklaves interessiert und so war schnell klar, wo sie die nächste Zeit verbringen wollte. Auch ihre Eltern hatten sie in der Wahl bekräftigt und sich gefreut, dass ihr ältestes Kind keinen Ort gewählt hatte, der eine halbe Welt entfernt lag, sondern mit England noch relativ nahe zu Hause war, und sie sich so noch vergleichsweise oft sehen konnten. Ihre Mutter war in solchen Dingen ungewöhnlich anhänglich und übermäßig beschützend für einen Schattenjäger.  
In London hatte Toni sehr viele neue Kontakte geknüpft und als sie ab und zu nach Hause kam, hatte sie Franka im vertraulichen Gespräch zwischen beiden Schwestern verraten, dass sie am liebsten für immer in London bleiben würde und von dort gar nicht mehr wegwolle, so wohl fühle sie sich dort. Es war die Stadt ihrer Träume, sie mochte die Menschen dort – sowohl Schattenjäger und Schattenwesen, als auch die Mundanes. Kurz, sie war rundum glücklich.

Bei der Wahl ihres Evaluierungsinstitutes ihre Tochter unterstützend, würden Frankas und Antonias Eltern diese Neuigkeiten allerdings gar nicht gerne hören, und wären alles andere als erfreut. Denn von dem ältesten Kind der das Institut leitenden Person, wurde traditionell in allen Instituten weltweit erwartet, dass das erstgeborene Kind beim Tode der Eltern deren Job und Position übernehmen würde. Antonia hatte Franka auf absolute Verschwiegenheit eingeschworen und Franka hatte niemals auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu irgendjemandem gesagt, nicht mal zu ihrer besten Freundin Katharina, die ebenso wie Franka und ihre Familie in Reutlingen wohnte, und dem dortigen Enklave angehörte. Wie gut für sie, und vor allem für Toni, denn dann war ja zum Glück auch alles anders gekommen. 

Im zweiten Jahr von Tonis Evaluierung – es blieb noch ein knappes halbes Jahr, dann sollte Antonia wieder nach Reutlingen zurückkehren – kam ein weiterer junger Schattenjäger, Tim, der ursprünglich aus dem relativ großen Enklave in Hamburg stammte und dessen Eltern das dortige Institut leiteten, nach London, um dort inzwischen seine dritte, halbjährige Evaluierungsphase zu verbringen. Die beiden waren sich offensichtlich von Anfang an sofort mehr als sympathisch und schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie ein Paar. Sie verbrachten gemeinsam das verbleibende halbe Jahr in London, welche, wie Toni Franka am Telefon verriet, die glücklichste Zeit ihres bisherigen Lebens war, und kamen dann zusammen zurück nach Deutschland, wo sie vorläufig im Hamburger Institut einzogen, und dort zusammen ihre Berufung als Schattenjäger erfüllten. 

Tim war zwar nicht der erste, sondern der dritte von vier Söhnen der Vorstehenden des Hamburger Enklaves, aber seine Eltern erwarteten nichts desto trotz, dass er mit ihnen Zeit zu Hause verbrachte, und dort seinen Aufgaben als pflichtbewusster Schattenjäger nachging. Da Antonia als Nachfolger des Institutes in Reutlingen hier gebraucht und erwartet wurde, hatten sich die beiden, zusammen mit den Müttern der Zweien darauf geeinigt, die Zeit, die sie nicht sowieso in Alicante verbrachten, zu gleichen Teilen zwischen Hamburg und Reutlingen aufzuteilen. Dies ging nun schon einige Wochen lang so, konnte aber unmöglich zum Dauerzustand werden, da sich Toni durch das ständige hin und herziehen total gestresst fühlte, und wohl auch Tim nicht gerade zufrieden mit der ständigen Fahrerei sein konnte. 

Was bis jetzt noch niemand wusste, bis auf Franka, der Toni die freudigen Nachrichten unter höchster Verschwiegenheit anvertraut hatte, war, dass Tim ihrer Schwester vor nun knapp einem Monat einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, und die beiden vorhatten, noch vor ihren Geburtstagen – beide im Mai – den Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Danach musste sowieso dauerhaft geklärt werden, wo und wie sie leben würden, nicht zuletzt mit dem Augenmerk auf die zweifellos bald bevorstehende Familiengründung, denn alle paar Wochen in eine andere Stadt zu kommen, war in keinster Weise ein dauerhafter Zustand, und ging Toni, wie Franka wusste, inzwischen auch ziemlich auf die Nerven. Also würde Franka vielleicht bald in den Genuss kommen, ihre Schwester wieder dauerhaft bei sich zu haben, denn sie war sich sicher, dass Toni und Tim hier ins Institut nach Reutlingen zogen, und nicht nach Hamburg (denn das würden ihre Eltern überhaupt nicht gutheißen), oder gar nach London (was ihre Eltern noch viel weniger gutheißen würden, dazu kam noch, dass auch Tims Familie da etwas dagegen hätte).

Tim und Toni, waren gestern Nachmittag angekommen und Franka freute sich sehr auf die bevorstehende Woche mit ihrer Schwester und deren Freund, den sie selbst sehr gern hatte, und der immer sehr nett zu ihr war, denn jetzt seit Erik auch noch weitgehend ausgezogen war, konnte es in ihrem einst so geschäftig zugehenden Zuhause bei Zeiten doch auch sehr ruhig, und wie Franka fand, auch sehr einsam sein.  
Sie hatte zwar noch Käddi, in wenigen Tagen ihre Parabatai, die so viel Zeit im Institut bei Franka verbrachte, wie ihre Eltern und das Lernen für die Mundane-Schule, die Franka und sie zurzeit besuchten, zuließen, sowie einige andere halbwüchsigen Nephilim in ihrem Alter, entweder direkt aus Reutlingen, meistens aber aus dem Enklave in Stuttgart, zu dem die Schattenjäger in Reutlingen zählten. Diese schauten zwar ab und an zum Training im Institut vorbei, doch Franka freute sich trotzdem jedes Mal, wenn ihre Geschwister wieder hier waren, und sie so gemeinsam losziehen, oder einfach nur zusammen trainieren und wertvolle Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Naja, zumindest theoretisch, mit Erik vor seinem Computer, und Antonia volle Kanne verliebt in ihren wunderschönen Tim, war auch das nicht immer möglich.

Erik würde schon morgen wieder abreisen, um die Woche über in München mit Christian zu verbringen, und Tim und Toni wollten Ende nächster Woche schon wieder nach Alicante abhauen, um dort alles für die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu arrangieren. Bevor das passierte, musste Toni ihren Eltern allerdings erst noch von der Hochzeit erzählen, die nämlich noch gar nichts davon wussten – auch wenn zumindest ihre Mutter zweifellos schon eine leise Ahnung zu haben schien. Es gab also für beide Geschwister viel zu tun.

Da hatte man es als kleine Schwester manchmal eben einfach nicht leicht.

Als sie nun das nächste Stockwerk der ehemaligen (und für Mundanes nur als eingefallene Ruine sichtbaren) Kirche hinter sich lies, und die schmale Wendeltreppe ins Dachgeschoss empor kletterte, wo sich das Zimmer ihrer Schwester – und nun auch das von Tim – am Ende eines verwinkelten Korridors befand, dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie die beiden Turteltauben wohl dazu bringen könnte, mit ihr einen Spaziergang durch den Schnee zu unternehmen.

Vielleicht könnten wir ja auf den Georgenberg laufen…, dachte Franka, das sieht im Schnee immer super schön aus, und vielleicht treffen wir noch auf den ein oder anderen Dämon, die sich da oben immer rumtreiben. 

Vor nunmehr fast einem halben Jahr, waren Käddi und Franka auf der unbesiedelten Seite des Berges auf eine kleine Höhle gestoßen, die zu der Zeit von allerhand ekeligen, und abstoßenden Dämonen gewimmelt hatte. Zusammen mit ihrer Freundin hatte Franka dem höllischen Treiben dort oben ein Ende gesetzt, doch nun schon lange nicht mehr dort vorbeigeschaut, also wäre es vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, dort mal wieder nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und es bestand tatsächlich die nicht geringe Möglichkeit, auf Dämonen zu treffen, und mal wieder in einen richtigen Kampf verstrickt zu werden. 

Wie jeden Schattenjäger so durchlief auch Franka jedes Mal ein wohliger Schauerder Aufregung bei dem Gedanken an ein bevorstehendes Zusammentreffen mit jeglichen dämonischen Kreaturen.

Das war es immerhin, wofür sie hier auf dieser Welt war, wozu die Nephilim von Raziel auserwählt und mit seinen himmlischen Attributen ausgestattet worden waren. Außerdem war es in den letzten Monaten viel zu ruhig zugegangen. Man könnte meinen, Reutlingen hätte dieselbe Wirkung auf Schattenwesen und Dämonen, wie eine hochdosierte Schlaftablette auf einen ohnehin schon schläfrigen Mundane. Abgesehen von einem Vampir, der im Prozess seiner speziellen Ernährung, eine Woche vor dem Weihnachtsfest einen Mundane getötet hatte – ausversehen, wie er immer und immer wieder beteuert hatte – und somit zur Rechenschaft hatte gezogen werden müssen, war schon lange nichts mehr passiert. Keine Aufregung, keine Kämpfe, kein gar nichts. Absolut tote Hose hier. 

Franka hatte manchmal das Gefühl ihr würde die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, und dann musste sie einfach mal raus an die Luft. Oft nahm sie dazu ihren Bogen mit, glamourte sich, und trainierte, indem sie zum Beispiel auf Vögel oder anderes Wild oben am Georgenberg schoss. Wenn schon keine Dämonen zur Hand waren, an denen man hätte üben können, musste man sich eben mit dem zufriedengeben, was im Überfluss da war, und das waren zum Beispiel Tauben und Amseln.

Dieses Gefühl hatte sie auch jetzt wieder verspürt, und hatte sich daher gefreut als sie aus dem Fenster geschaut, und gesehen hatte, dass es in dicken Flocken schneite. Endlich mal ein bisschen Abwechslung!  
Da Käddi die letzte Woche über nicht da gewesen war – ihre Eltern hatten dringende Angelegenheiten in Idris zu erledigen gehabt, und so war die ganze Familie nach Alicante gereist, und weilte noch immer dort – war Franka noch langweiliger gewesen als sonst, und so platzte sie nun fast schon vor Energie.

Es wurde Zeit, dass mal etwas mehr Action in ihr Schattenjäger-Leben kam, oder sie wäre zur Staubmumie erstarrt, sobald sie alt genug war, das Institut zu verlassen, und zu ihrer eigenen Evaluation in eine aufregendere Stadt als dieses Nest an Schläfrigkeit, das sich Reutlingen nannte, aufbrechen konnte.

Gut für sie, dass heute Abend endlich mal etwas Abwechslung reinkam! Ihre Familie – oder besser gesagt – sie, erwartete nämlich schon sehr gespannt langersehnte Besucher…

Als Franka gerade ihre zarte, und doch durch jahrelanges Training sehr muskulöse Hand hob, um schwungvoll an Tonis Türe zu klopfen –wollte sie die Beiden doch ja nicht bei irgendwelchen unziemlichen Angelegenheiten erwischen, und ihnen zumindest eine kurze Vorwarnung geben, in der sie sich schnell etwas überwerfen konnten, bevor sie ins Zimmer walzte – flog im selben Moment die massive Eichentüre auch schon auf, und auf der Schwelle stand Tim, dick in schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Thermohose und voluminösen Schal gehüllt, der sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte, auf dem Kopf eine große, schwarze Bommelmütze, in der einen Hand ein paar wollene, schwarze Gear-Handschuhe und in der anderen zwei neue Seraph-Klingen.

Tim war, sogar für einen Schattenjäger, sehr gut gebaut, das hieß er sah genauso aus, wie man sich einen hocheffizienten Kämpfer vorstellte, der sein ganzes Leben mit Training verbrachte, man konnte ihn vielleicht am ehesten mit einem Schrank vergleichen – einem wohlgeformten, eleganten Schrank allerdings, kein klobiger, ausladender. Er hatte Muskeln bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr und war auch sonst sehr attraktiv, und im Allgemeinen echt hübsch anzusehen. Wenn man auf diesen Typ von Mann stand.

Natürlich konnte man all dies jetzt nur vage erahnen, denn die dicke Winterkleidung die Tim trug, hüllte seinen Körper so gut ein, dass ein Fremder nicht würde sagen können, ob er unter all den Lagen Wolle und Gear schlank oder übergewichtig war. 

Auch Tims blass-blonden Haare waren unter der Bommelmütze versteckt, und nur eine winzige Strähne war diesem Käfig entkommen, lag nun frech über seiner Stirn und hing ihm fast bis in die ungewöhnlich farblosen, graublauen Augen. Ein kurzer Ruck seines Kopfes, die Strähne zog sich auf die Schläfe zurück, und ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf Tims Gesicht. 

Tims Gesichtszüge konnten in der Tat als etwas hochnäsig und herablassend interpretiert werden, wenn er einen mit seinen kalten, klaren Augen musterte (was vielleicht an seinem ungewöhnlichen Aussehen, an seinem ernsten, fast schon strengen Ausdruck, aber vielleicht auch einfach an der etwas längeren Nase lag, die seinem Gesicht etwas majestätisches gab), und da Tim von Natur aus sehr ernst und überlegt, sowie in sich gekehrt und eher still war, konnte man sich auch erst ein klares Bild von ihm machen, wenn man ihn näher kannte, und er ein wenig aufgetaut war. 

Wann immer Tim lachte, wurde Franka allerdings sofort klar, warum sich ihre große Schwester in ihn verliebt hatte, und was es war, das sie dazu bewog, ihre Augen, wann immer sich Tim im selben Raum aufhielt, kaum von ihm abwenden zu können. Diese einfache Geste des Lachens entblößte eine Reihe makellos weißer Zähne, bis auf eine kleine Lücke zwischen den zwei oberen Schneidezähnen nahezu perfekt, und seine ansonsten beizeiten etwas leblos wirkenden, ungewöhnlich blassen Augen begannen zu funkeln und Fontänen der Freude und der guten Laune an alle auszuteilen, die um ihn herumstanden. 

Außerdem, und das war es, was Fremden meist zuerst an ihm auffiel, natürlich nachdem sie bemerkt hatten, dass er hell genug war um als Albino durchgehen zu können, zauberte sein Lächeln zwei tiefe Grübchen auf seine Wangen, was sein gesamtes Gesicht verwandelte und ihn, nicht nur aus Frankas Sicht, augenblicklich sympathisch machte; mit diesem Lächeln, wenn nicht mit seinen Qualitäten als superb ausgebildeter Schattenjäger, konnte er wirklich alles und jeden entwaffnen. 

Als er nun schmunzelnd vor Franka stand, konnte sie nicht anders als sein Grinsen zu erwidern, und spürte, wie sich ihr Mund immer mehr in die Breite zog. Sie musterte Tim, der mit all den verschiedenen Kleidungsschichten aussah als trüge er einen Kartoffelsack – auch die natürliche und angeborene Anmut eines Schattenjägers konnte diese Katastrophe hier nicht mehr retten. Kartoffelsack blieb Kartoffelsack.  
Es war immer wieder dasselbe. Tim kleidete sich stets, vor allem im Winter, als wäre er zu den Eskimos im ewigen Eis von Sibirien unterwegs und müsse dort wochenlang bei Temperaturen von unter minus fünfzig Grad leben. Er trug immer mehrere Schichten, und klagte selbst im Sommer über kalte Füße, allgemein mangelnde Wärme, und die Tatsache dass ihm immer kalt sei – eine Eigenschaft, die er übrigens exakt mit Toni teilte, da hatten sich offensichtlich zwei Frostbeulen gefunden – obwohl beide genauso gut wie Franka wussten, dass die Thermis-Rune diesem ihrem Problem Abhilfe schaffen können würde, indem sie die Körpertemperatur immer so anpasste, dass dem Träger der Rune weder kalt noch warm war, egal in welcher Jahreszeit und welcher Klimazone dieser sich befand.

Franka hatte die Rune im Sommer oft getragen, als es draußen Temperaturen von fast 40 Grad erreichte, und sie ohne Rune im dicken und robusten Gear mit Käddi auf Dämonenjagd gewesen war, und dabei fast eingegangen wäre. Dadurch wusste sie auch, wie hilfreich diese Rune sein konnte, wie angenehm es war, sich weder über Wärme, noch über Kälte großartig Gedanken machen zu müssen. 

Doch Tim und Toni mochten es offenbar beide, zu jeder Zeit wie ein gut gepolstertes Paket rumzulaufen, auch wenn Schattenjäger mit solch trivialen Dingen wie Wärme und Kälte üblicherweise weit weniger Probleme hatten als Mundanes und dementsprechend auch weit unempfindlicher auf die verschiedenen Witterungen reagierten.

Franka, die einen sehr ausgeprägten Sinn für Mode hatte, und stets versuchte, sich so vorteilhaft wie möglich zu kleiden – und mit dem Körper eines durchtrainierten Schattenjägers war das in der Tat ziemlich vorteilhaft – hatte keinerlei Verständnis für solch traurige Gestalten, die anzogen was im Kleiderschrank gerade oben drauf lag, und sich gemäß dem Grundsatz Hauptsache es ist warm! einpackten.  
Da sie dies aber schon von ihrer Schwester gewohnt war, und gefühlte Jahre ihres noch gar nicht so schrecklich langen Lebens damit vergeudet hatte, zu versuchen, Toni für diverse designerischen Feinheiten, und modischen Kniffe zu sensibilisieren, bedachte sie Tim nur mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln, und zwinkerte ihm neckisch zu.

„Hey Große!“, meinte Tim, indem er ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Oberarm gab, und ihr Zwinkern zurückwarf, nach wie vor lächelnd. Wie auf einen Wink des Schicksals, fügte er spielerisch hinzu: „Na, Lust auf ´ne Schneeballschlacht? Toni ist nicht da, und mir ist irgendwie langweilig, da wollte ich bisschen raus an die frische Luft. Kommst du mit?“

 

Franka hatte sich blitzschnell umgezogen: Schwarze Winterstiefel, mit einer kleinen Aussparung für einen Seraph-Dolch (die hatte Toni ihr, mitsamt passendem Dolch, letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt), schwarze, robuste Jeans mit Ledereinsätzen an den Nähten und Gear-Oberteil, -Armschützer und –Handschuhe. Über all dem ein leichter, dunkelgrauer Mantel mit künstlichem Pelzaufsatz – nicht, um Wärme zu spenden, denn Franka war gerade dabei, sich mit einer effektiven Thermos-Rune auszustatten, sondern um vielmehr ins winterliche Bild zu passen, und sich selbst in die passende Stimmung zu versetzen.  
Zum Abschluss band sie sich das lockig gewellte, lange rote Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, und befestigte es mit einer kunstvollen Adamas-Spange, die sich im Falle des Falles, durch die passende Namensnennung, zu einem etwa armlangen Dolch verwandeln konnte. Dies war ein Geschenk von ihrer besten Freundin, und hoffentlich auch bald mehr, gewesen, die sich extra die Mühe gemacht hatte, diese spezielle Spange selbst zu entwerfen und sie dann direkt bei den – wie Franka fand – Angst einflößenden, Eisernen Schwestern bestellt hatte. Seitdem trug Franka die Haarklammer immer bei sich, und verwendete sie, wann immer sie ihre Haare störten, oder sie freie Sicht brauchte.

Es tat außerdem gut zu wissen, dass sie auch in der Mundane-Schule, wo sie eigentlich keine Dämonen oder andere dämonenartigen Wesen antreffen, sondern nur in aller Ruhe drei Jahre die Schulbank drücken sollte, um mehr über die Welt aus Sicht der Mundanes zu erfahren, und sie deshalb auch keine großen Waffen mitführen durfte, immer eine Waffe bei sich zu haben, und erleichterte somit auch erheblich das Gewissen ihrer oftmals allzu besorgten und geängstigten Mutter, die dafür dass sie selbst ein Schattenjäger war, manchmal echt viel zu ängstlich oder fürsorglich wurde, wenn es um ihre geliebten Kinder ging.  
Um Frankas bevorzugte Ausrüstung für einen Kampf, einen Erkundungstrip oder allgemein einen Spaziergang im Freien zu vervollständigen, würde sie sich gleich noch ihren Bogen schnappen, der noch drüben im Waffenraum lag, und den sie vorher in aller Mühe gesäubert hatte. Wurde Zeit, ihn mal wieder zum Einsatz zu bringen. Der Bogen war hauptsächlich aus Ebenholz gefertigt, in das mächtige Runen der Schnelligkeit, Treffsicherheit und Weitsicht geschnitzt waren, und lies sich durch einen Clip ganz einfach am ebenfalls mit Runen verzierten Köcher befestigten, den Franka selbst angefertigt hatte, und der stets mit den fünfzig besten Pfeilen gefüllt war, die das Institut zu bieten hatte, so dass sie ihre Ausrüstung immer bei sich hatte, sie ihr aber nie im Weg war, und sie trotzdem noch beide Hände frei haben konnte, um im Nahkampf mit kleineren Waffen, oder auch nur mit ihren bloßen Händen zu kämpfen.

Auf diese Art auf einen winterlichen, schneereichen Spaziergang vorbereitet – und, sollte ihnen das Glück hold sein, vielleicht ein kleiner Zusammenstoß mit der einen oder anderen Dämonen-Familie – stieß Franka gerade wieder zu Tim, der, eingemummelt wie er war, vor ihrer Türe gewartet hatte bis sie fertig war. Er hatte seine zwei Seraph-Klingen inzwischen gekonnt so unter seiner Kleidung verborgen, dass sie für das ungeschulte Auge praktisch unsichtbar waren. Obwohl das bei den Kartoffelsack-Ausmaßen, zu der seine Kleidung mutiert war, wahrscheinlich auch nicht weiter negativ aufgefallen wäre.  
Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt, seinen linken Unterarm mit einer Glamour-Rune auszustatten, denn es gab nichts Ärgerlicheres, als von lästigen Mundanes gesehen, angestarrt, und im schlimmsten Falle, belästigt zu werden. Auch Franka zückte ihre Stele, und brannte sich den Glamour auf den Arm.

„Ready?“, fragte er nun, als er Franka aus ihrem Zimmer kommen sah.

„Mehr als“, entgegnete Franka, und schnappte sich ihren Bogen. Glücklicherweise lag ihr Zimmer direkt gegenüber des geräumigen Waffenraumes; darüber freute sich Franka sehr oft, denn es gab Tage, da war sie einfach zu faul, mehr als einige wenige Schritte zu laufen.

Sie hatten sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt, gingen an Eriks Zimmer vorbei, dessen Tür nach wie vor fest geschlossen war, und direkt auf die große, ausladende Treppe zu, die vom Erdgeschoss in das erste Stockwerk des Institutes führte – die Treppe war vielleicht ein wenig zu groß und majestätisch für das ansonsten nur durchschnittlich große Gebäude, mit roten Fließen ausgekleidet, eingerahmt von einem kunstvollen schmiedeeisernen Geländer auf dem verschiedene Szenen aus dem Leben und der Geschichte der Schattenjäger dargestellt waren, wie zum Beispiel das Erscheinen des Erzengels Raziels, wie er Jonathan Schattenjäger aus dem Kelch der Engel hatte trinken lassen, die Verhandlungen zu den Accords zwischen Vertretern der verschiedenen Gattungen der Schattenwesen und den Nephilim, und viele mehr – als den beiden von unten eine mächtige Stimme entgegen schmetterte.

Franka konnte nicht umsonst mit ihrer eigenen Stimme durch das komplette Institut dringen, Tote mit ihren Schreien erwecken und hatte nicht selten ganze Dämonen mit nichts als ihrer Stimme in die Flucht geschlagen. Diese Eigenschaft – und vor allem das erforderliche Lungenvolumen dazu – hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt, die keinen Wert auf Diskretion legte, und darauf vertraute, dass der Glamour, der über ihrer Behausung lag, ebenso verhinderte, dass die Nachbarn hören konnten, was in der ehemaligen Kapelle gesprochen (und geschrien) wurde, wie er verhinderte, dass sie mehr sahen als nur eine eingefallene Ruine.  
Sie wusste nicht, dass Mundanes die „Ruine“ mieden, da sich im Laufe der Jahre Geschichte von dort hausenden, zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten lautstark klagenden Geistern herumgesprochen hatte, und man fest überzeugt war, der Ort sei verflucht. Frankas Klassenkameraden, vor allem einige nervigen Jungs, die keine Ahnung von der Schattenwelt und deren Gefahren hatten, waren einmal in der Nacht zu einer Mutprobe in ihrem Vorgarten erschienen, und Franka hatte sich – zusammen mit Erik übrigens – einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihnen eine gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen und sie alsbald, laut schreiend, in die Flucht zu schlagen. Auch das wusste ihre Mutter nicht, denn sie hielt sich fest an die Regel, die besagte, Schattenjäger seien dazu bestimmt, die Welt und die Mundanes zu beschützen, und nicht, um ihnen unnötigerweise Angst einzujagen.  
Trotzdem war es witzig gewesen.

Franka war also gewohnt, dass ihre Mutter oftmals eine ungewöhnliche Lautstärke an den Tag legte, und das etwas komplett normales in ihrer Familie war, Tim allerdings lebte noch nicht sehr lange hier in diesem Haus, und zuckte daher mächtig erschrocken zusammen – die Schattenjäger-Reflexe, die solche Reaktionen normalerweise verhindern sollten, kurz außer Acht gelassen –und hüpfte vor lauter Verwunderung erschrocken zur Seite. 

„TOOOOOOONI, EEEEEEERIK, FRAAAAAAANKA!“, tönte es also direkt vom unteren Ende der Treppe, welches abgeknickt hinter der nächsten Beugung lag. Nach einer kurzen Pause, wie als wäre ihrer Mutter nachträglich in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie zurzeit ja noch einen anderen Bewohner im Hause hatte, folgte noch ein langgezogenes und nicht weniger beeindruckendes „TIIIIIIIM!“. 

Dieser, in seiner Intensität mit einer abhebenden Rakete vergleichbare, Ruf, konnte für gewöhnlich nur drei verschiedene Bedeutungen haben:

1\. Das Essen war fertig, und ihre Mutter wollte alle zur Zeit im Haus sich befindenden Personen, mit möglichst wenig Bewegung und Kraftaufwand (der durch das durchlaufen aller Ebenen des Institutes, auf dem sich die Zimmer ihrer Kinder befanden, entstanden wäre), in die Küche, und damit zu Tisch bitten, um das Essen gemeinsam einzunehmen. Dies konnte es diesmal aber wohl nicht sein, denn die Familie hatte vor nicht mehr als zwei Stunden zu Mittag gegessen, für das Abendessen war es eindeutig noch viel zu früh. Außerdem war heute Oma-Abend, was bedeutete, ihre Haushaltshilfe hatte heute Abend frei und Oma kochte das Abendessen. Doch Oma war noch nicht da, und würde auch erst kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit ankommen, daher musste es sich um eine der anderen Möglichkeiten handeln.

2\. Franka hatte einer ihrer – zahlreichen, und wie Franka fand, zu neunundneunzig Prozent völlig überflüssigen und sinnlosen – Pflichten vergessen auszuführen, wie zum Beispiel im Trainingsraum nach einer Übungsstunde aufzuräumen (völlig sinnlos und überbewertet, denn sie wollte ja meistens bald wieder weitermachen, und dann musste sowohl Zeit fürs Aufräumen als auch danach wieder fürs Ausräumen verschwendet werden), oder sie hatte die Waffen nach einer Trainingseinheit nicht wieder richtig einsortiert (wen juckt´s, solange man weiß, wo was liegt… Das Genie beherrschte immerhin das Chaos, war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie offensichtlich das einzige Genie in diesem Haus war), oder ihr Zimmer nicht ordentlich aufgeräumt hinterlassen (das war jetzt ja wirklich kleinlich von ihrer Mutter, denn es war immerhin Frankas Zimmer, da konnte sie theoretisch machen, was sie wollte), oder, oder, oder….. Ihre Mutter fand oft unzählige Gründe, zahllose lästige Arbeiten auf ihre armen Kinder abzuwälzen.

3\. Nicht zuletzt konnte dieser gellende Ruf auch noch eine andere Bedeutung haben: Es gab einen Auftrag, und ihre Mutter hatte keine Zeit, sich selbst um die Dämonen oder Schattenwesen zu kümmern, die Probleme verursachten, und schickte die Schattenjäger los, über die sie verfügte, und denen sie am meisten vertraute, weil es sich dabei um ihre eigene Familie handelte. 

Die Hoffnung auf den dritten Fall lies Franka in guter Laune zu Tim blicken, und ihrer Mutter dann ein lautes „Jaaahaaaa“ die Treppe hinab senden, was Tim erneut mächtig zusammenzucken lies, bevor sie in freudiger Erwartung die Treppe hinunter trabte, auf ihre wartende Mutter zu, die mit ihrer Stele und einigen neuen Seraph-Klingen am unteren Ende stand, und wartete, bis ihre drei Kinder samt Anhang, vor ihr antraten.

Tim brauchte einige Sekunden länger, um sich nach dem Schreck zu fassen, und schließlich in würdevoller Schattenjäger-Manier die eindrucksvolle Treppe hinab zu steigen, während hinter der verschlossenen Tür zu Eriks Zimmer nur ein desinteressiertes, gedämpftes „Komme gleich….“ zu hören war.

„Haben wir ´nen Auftrag?“, fragte Franka aufgeregt, als sie vor ihrer Mutter stand, und in deren strenges Gesicht blickte.

„Du solltest zuerst mal das Chaos im Trainingsraum wegräumen, das Paula und du dort vor dem Mittagessen hinterlassen habt! Ich habs dir gleich gesagt: Wenn ihr da übt und meint, ihr müsst alle möglichen Waffen und Utensilien gleichzeitig rausziehen, dann wird das auch wieder genau so aufgeräumt wie es vorher war! Ihr seid nicht die einzigen hier im Haus!“, entgegnete Frankas Mutter bissig und nicht wenig genervt.

„Och Mann, Mama! Ich – “, setzte Franka zu einer erbosten, pubertären Antwort an.

Ihre Mutter fuhr ihr allerdings in ihre Schimpftirade und unterbrach sie. 

„Da aber wirklich gerade eine Feuer-Nachricht ankam, die uns in die Stadt ruft, kannst du dich genauso gut mit den anderen nützlich machen, und dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Das Zimmer wird dann aufgeräumt wenn ihr wieder da seid. Dein Vater ist ja mal wieder nicht zugegen, ist zweifellos mal wieder sinnlos in Stuttgart um seine nächste Stunde vorzubereiten (ihr Vater war einer der Nephilim des Stuttgarter Enklaves, die die jüngere Generation unterrichteten, und Franka fand, es gab nichts Schlimmeres als ihren eigenen Vater als Lehrer zu haben), obwohl er diese Woche eigentlich hier verbringen sollte, und mir mit den Vorbereitungen für unsere Abreise nach Idris und deine Zeremonie am Wochenende helfen sollte. Das bleibt ja dann typischerweise mal wieder alles nur an mir hängen, und ich muss noch so viel Papierkram erledigen. Außerdem habe ich jetzt wirklich keine Lust, mich um so belangloses Zeug zu kümmern, ich wollte mich noch kurz hinlegen, bevor nachher Oma und Opa kommen. Außerdem klang das alles nicht weiter dramatisch, also werdet ihr gehen, und da wieder Ordnung reinbringen, klar?“

Sie sah sich kurz um, spähte an Franka und Tim vorbei die Treppe nach oben, und meinte irritiert zu Franka: „Bei den Engeln, wo sind denn deine faulen Geschwister schon wieder?“ 

Franka bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Tim, den Mund öffnend, zu einer Antwort ansetzte – könnte er Frankas Mutter doch zumindest über den Aufenthaltsort von Toni aufklären, was ihre momentane Abwesenheit erklären würde– doch er kam nicht dazu auch nur eine einzige Silbe zu äußern, denn schon setzte ihre Mutter abermals an:

„TOOOOOOONI! EEEEEEERIK! JETZT!“

Tim gab inzwischen immerhin nur noch ein leichtes Japsen von sich, als Frankas Mutter wieder losschmetterte, und schien sich schneller wieder zu fangen, als noch vor einer Minute am anderen Ende der Treppe.  
Wieder öffnete er den Mund, und begann zaghaft: „Also… Toni ist –“

„Wo sind die denn? Also wirklich, hab ich dumme Kinder!“, übertönte ihn Frankas Mutter erneut, diesmal nur noch in ihrer normalen Zimmerlautstärke, was aber offensichtlich trotzdem schon zu viel für ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn war.

Tim verstummte sofort, schloss den Mund, und runzelte verunsichert die Stirn.

Franka war an diesen Satz schon so gewohnt, wie sprichwörtlich an das Amen in der Kirche, der in jeder Situation, in der ihre Mutter sich auch nur leicht über ihre drei Sprösslinge aufregte, zur Anwendung kam, dass sie auch jetzt ihre übliche Strategie verfolgte, und den Inhalt dieser Anschuldigung einfach ignorierte. Das war auch nicht weiter schwer, denn dieser Satz fiel gefühlte hundert Mal am Tag, und auch wenn ihre Mutter so aussah, als meine sie das ernst, wusste Franka doch dass das nur so dahingesagt war, und ihre Mutter ihre Kinder über alles liebte. Hoffte sie zumindest. 

Für Tim allerdings war das offensichtlich etwas Neues – Franka nahm an, seine Mutter warf ihren Kindern nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit eine solche Missbilligung an den Kopf – und so war sein Stutzen mehr als verständlich.

Wäre Franka nicht so neugierig gewesen von dem Auftrag zu erfahren, und endlich mal wieder als qualifizierte Schattenjägerin in Aktion zu treten, hätte sie vermutlich einfach weiter stumm daneben gestanden, und still in sich hinein gelacht, denn die Situation war schon ein bisschen komisch.

So aber erbarmte sie sich Tims, und verhalf ihm zu seinem Einsatz:

„Tim hat gesagt, Toni ist nicht da. Sie ist in die Stadt gegangen.“, meinte sie deshalb laut zu ihrer sekündlich genervter wirkenden Mutter. 

Dann drehte den Kopf, und ermutigte Tim mit einem leichten Nicken, jetzt einzusetzen. 

„Naja, sie meinte, sie wolle sich mit einer alten Schulfreundin aus ihrer Zeit hier in der Mundane-Schule treffen. Irgendeine Mundane oder so, die wohl gerade ganz kurzfristig hier ist, und die sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hat.“, fuhr er, immer noch ein wenig eingeschüchtert, fort. „Sie wollte aber auf jeden Fall bis zum Abendessen wieder zurück sein.“, setzte er schnell nach, denn selbst er wusste schon, wie Tonis Mutter reagierte, sollte ihr irgendjemand einen Strich durch den Plan machen, den sie sich so sorgfältig für die ganze Familie ausgedacht hatte, ohne das vorher mit ihr abzusprechen. Da würde ihre Mutter vermutlich ausrasten, was zugegebener maßen nicht ganz so schwierig zu erreichen war, wie man denken sollte.

Das wäre dann in etwa so, wie wenn man versuchen würde, mit Hulk halbwegs vernünftig zu argumentieren, dachte Franka, und konnte sich bei diesem passenden Vergleich gerade noch ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen. Ihrer Mutter allerdings fiel das kleine Lächeln, das um ihren Mund spielte, trotzdem auf, und so meinte sie, inzwischen mehr als leicht irritiert:

„Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was daran jetzt lustig sein soll.“, und fügte ohne Atempause hinzu: „EEEEEEERIK! JETZT! ODER ICH ZIEH DAS KABEL!“

„Jahaaa, ich bin ja schon auf dem Weg“, rief Erik entnervt.

Na das fängt ja schon mal gut an, dachte Franka bei sich, mit einer genervten Mama komm ich ja noch zurecht, das ist nix Neues, aber ein genervter Erik macht keinen Spaß.

Erik schlurfte betont und absichtlich langsam die Treppe hinunter, einen etwas sauertöpfischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Verglichen mit Tim, war Erik schlank und drahtig, hatte kein Gramm zu viel auf den Rippen. Dafür war er fast einen ganzen Kopf größer als Tim, und um einiges dunkler. Auch sein Kopf wurde von einem Schopf roter Haare gekrönt, genauso wie die Köpfe der restlichen Heger-Familie, doch seine Tönung war dunkler als die von Franka und Toni, ging sie doch mehr ins Kastanien-farbene, während die zwei Mädels über eine leuchtend orangene Haarpracht verfügten. Trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit mit seinen beiden Schwestern nicht zu übersehen, denn wie die Zwei, so war auch Erik über und über, vom sonnengebräunten Gesicht, über die dicht mit Runen bedeckten Arme, bis hinab zu seinen durchtrainierten, muskulösen Beinen, mit tausenden, dicken, roten Sommersprossen übersät.

Erik war in eine schwarze Jogginghose – abgesehen von seinem Gear, sein liebstes Kleidungsstück – und ein leichtes, dunkles T-Shirt gekleidet, das so dünn war, dass man dadurch jeden Muskelstrang seines Oberkörpers sehen konnte, der fast komplett mit neuen und den Narben alter Runen übersät war. Wieder einmal, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, wurde sich Franka bewusst, wie attraktiv ihr Bruder war, wie hübsch und ansehnlich er sich entwickelt hatte, und wunderte sich, warum ihm die Frauen nicht scharenweise zu Füßen lagen. Wenn man näher darüber nachdachte, lag es allerdings vielleicht dran, dass Erik jedem Computer, Laptop und Smartphone mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als allen in Frage kommenden jungen Frauen im Umkreis Stuttgarts, Münchens und vermutlich auch in ganz Idris.

Jetzt antwortete sie auf sein abwesend klingendes Hey ihrerseits mit einem Hi, und blickte erwartungsvoll ihre Mutter an.

„Sag schon, sag schon, sag schon!“, bettelte Franka, während sie vor lauter Vorfreude auf der untersten Treppenstufe wie ein Flummi auf und ab hüpfte. „Was ist der Auftrag? Was gibt’s?“

Nachdem ihre Mutter Erik mit einem mörderischen Blick aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen bedacht hatte, der gerade dabei gewesen war, sein Smartphone zu zücken, und sich zweifellos weiter mit der App beschäftigen wollte, erläuterte sie den zwei Jungs und Franka die Situation:

„Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von diesem nervigen Werwolf-Teenager bekommen, wie heißt er nochmal…?“ Hier hielt sie kurz nachdenklich inne. Franka dachte, wahrscheinlich meint sie Benedikt, der mit mir aufs Kepi geht, kam aber nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. Dazu war die Pause dann doch nicht lange genug, und ihre Mutter fuhr ohne Umschweife fort:  
„Ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls hat er mir gerade eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie ruft die Nephilim zur Hilfe, um einen Disput zwischen den Werwölfen und einem Vampir im Mezcalitos wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. So genau hat er sich nicht ausgedrückt, aber irgendwie hängt da wohl Amalia auch mit drin, diese falsche Schlange, was mich natürlich überhaupt nicht wundert. Wo immer sich diese verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur herumtreibt, gibt es Ärger. Die gehört doch aus dieser Welt entfernt, dieses Biest.“

Aha, da ist es schon wieder…, dachte Franka Das also war der wirkliche Grund, warum ihre Mutter keine Lust hatte, sich der Sache selbst anzunehmen, und lieber ihren Anhang ausschickte. 

Amalia war ein Warlock. Um genau zu sein, eine der zwei einzigen Angehörigen dieser Gattung, die zurzeit im Umkreis von Reutlingen lebten, und stand mit ihrer Mutter auf Kriegsfuß. Warum genau sich die beiden nicht leiden konnten, ja sich sogar bis aufs Blut verabscheuten, konnte Franka nicht eindeutig sagen, fest stand aber, dass die beiden unterschiedlichen Frauen noch nie miteinander klargekommen waren, und die Abneigung, die ihre Mutter Amalia gegenüber zur Schau stellte, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wie ihre Mutter manchmal subtil andeutete – und manchmal auch gar nicht ganz so subtil – würde sie Amalia bei Gelegenheit manchmal am liebsten umbringen, solch einen Hass hatte sie auf sie, doch da standen ihr als gewissenhafter und regelgetreuer Schattenjägerin natürlich die Accords und das hochgelobte Gesetz im Wege. Vorausgesetzt Amalia hielt sich ebenfalls ans Gesetz. Denn dann konnte niemand, zumindest kein Schattenjäger, ihr etwas anhaben, ohne nicht selbst das den Nephilim so heilige Gesetz zu brechen. Das Gesetz ist hart, aber es ist das Gesetz; dieses Motto, das einem jeden Schattenjäger ab der Geburt kontinuierlich eingebläut wurde, bekam für ihre Mutter in diesem Kontext nochmal eine ganz andere Bedeutung.  
Was es auch war, das zwischen Amalia und ihrer Mutter vorgefallen war, Franka versuchte sich bei diesem Thema an das Vorbild ihrer großen Schwester zu halten, und sich ein eigenes Urteil über Amalia zu bilden. So hatte sie zwar selbst keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von Amalia, mochte sie noch nicht mal besonders, kam aber generell eigentlich ganz annehmbar mit ihr zurecht; und fand sie bei Gelegenheit, in gewissen Situationen, teilweise sogar recht hilfreich. Auch wenn sie natürlich die Gegenwart und Hilfe des einzig anderen Warlocks in Reutlingen derer Amalias vorzog. Nichts desto trotz stimmte sie diese letzte Information ihrer Mutter nachdenklich, und steigerte ihre Neugierde, falls überhaupt möglich, sogar noch mehr. Amalia war als gemeinhin konfliktscheu, hilfsbereit – zumindest anderen Schattenwesen gegenüber – und vor allem, sehr gesetzestreu bekannt. Umso mehr wunderte es Franka, warum sich Amalia in einen Disput zwischen traditionell verfeindeten Werwölfen und Vampiren einmischte, was sich meist sowieso ganz von selbst löste, und sie fragte sich, was genau dies alles bedeuten sollte.

„Das kriegen die Zwei hier auch alleine hin.“, meinte Erik kurz angebunden, mit einer ausladenden Geste auf Tim und Franka deutend, und hatte sich schon halb umgewandt, um die Treppe wieder hinaufzusteigen, als seine Mutter ganz leise, knapp, und super bedrohlich fauchte:

„Du wirst mitgehen, Erik. Es kann nicht sein, dass du den ganzen lieben langen Tag nur vor deiner Kiste rumsitzt, egal an was ihr zwei Nerds da wieder rumbastelt. Du wirst mit Franka und Tim gehen, und mir danach genau Bericht über Amalias Verstrickung in diese ganze Situation erstatten. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Du bist ein Schattenjäger, bei den Engeln! Dann verhalte dich gefälligst auch wie einer.“

Erik drehte sich wieder um, und sah seiner Mutter aufsässig in die funkelnden, grün-grauen Augen, von denen, so hätte Franka schwören können, hochspannende, zum Glück aber nur imaginäre Blitze in Eriks Richtung geschossen wurden. Schließlich gab er klein bei, murrte seine widerwillige Zustimmung, warf sich blitzschnell in sein Gear, und nahm zusätzlich zu seiner Axt noch zwei Seraph-Klingenaus dem Stapel, der vor ihrer Mutter auf dem Boden lag, entgegen.

Franka und Tim waren gerade damit beschäftigt, sich selbst sowie sich gegenseitig mit den nötigen Runen für eine bevorstehende, vielleicht sogar kriegerische Auseinandersetzung auszustatten – zum Beispiel Runen für Schnelligkeit, Überredungskunst, Beschleunigung, Stärke, Mut und Erfolg – als Erik komplett in Gear und schon selbst mit den nötigsten Runen und Waffen versehen, die Treppe hinab getrabt kam. Seine schlechte Laune schien, zumindest vordergründig, bereits verflogen, und er warf Tim und Franka ein 

„Kommt schon, lasst uns uns beeilen, sonst ist die ganze Aufregung schon vorbei, bevor wir überhaupt angekommen sind“ entgegen, während er im Laufschritt sportlich an den beiden vorbeiflog.  
So kannte Franka ihren Bruder, das war der Erik, den sie liebte, und mit dem sie schon so oft Aufträge erledigt, Dämonen besiegt, und alle möglichen Schattenwesen im Griff gehalten hatte: Aufrichtig, direkt, und fast immer guter Laune – von kleinen, vorübergehenden mürrischen Episoden mal abgesehen. Das war es, was sie an ihrem Bruder am Meisten schätzte: Er war fast nie richtig böse und beleidigt, und auch wenn sie ihn nervte, oder mal wieder aus Versehen auf einen Mikrochip, oder so was in der Art trat, war er nach einem kurzen, ehrlichen, aber trotzdem gemäßigt geäußerten Wort der strengen Zurechtweisung direkt wieder der alte, stets gutgelaunte, sonnige Bruder, mit dem sie schon unzählige Male unterwegs gewesen war.

„Ich fahre“, rief Erik nun, als alle drei fertig bewaffnet, gewappnet, und mit ausreichend Runen versehen waren, und sich in freudiger Erwartung zum Gehen bereithielten. 

Erik schnappte sich den Schlüssel zum einzigen Auto des Institutes, einem weißen VW Tiguan, dem ganzen Stolz ihrer Mutter, die als Schattenjägerin merkwürdigerweise sehr viel von Autos verstand, und auch sehr viel Wert auf die Leistungsfähigkeit ihres fahrbaren Untersatzes legte, so ganz untypisch für die Nephilim, die ja meistens in großen Städten auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel oder das weitaus einfachere Portal-Reisen zurückgriffen, und in Idris ausschließlich zu Fuß oder per Pferd unterwegs waren. Die meisten Schattenjäger wussten noch nicht einmal, wie Autos funktionierten, denn das gehörte einfach nicht in den Aufgabenbereich eines Dämonenjägers, geschweige denn konnten sie die Gefährte dann auch tatsächlich zuverlässig im gewöhnlichen Straßenverkehr, umrundet von Mundanes, sicher steuern. 

Darauf wurde im Reutlinger Institut allerdings sehr viel Wert gelegt, und so musste, auf die Order der Leiterin des Institutes hin, jeder achtzehnjährige Schattenjäger den mundanen Führerschein machen, und alle erforderlichen Prüfungen dazu erfolgreich ablegen. Dies lag vermutlich auch daran, dass die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel in Reutlingen, was zwar nominell eine Großstadt, dafür aber doch recht klein und provinziell war, einfach gar nicht so oft fuhren, und man somit in brenzligen Situationen, die schnelles Handeln erforderten, vermutlich zu spät ankommen würde, so dass die mordenden und blutrünstigen Dämonen wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge wären, bis die Nephilim einträfen, und ihnen somit nichts anderes übrig bliebe, als lediglich den „Tatort“ zu untersuchen, und die mühsame und wahrscheinlich fruchtlose Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Das Auto war stets eine Straße weiter geparkt, denn es sähe ja sehr verdächtig aus, wenn jemand sein Auto jedes Mal vor einer verfallenen, (unheimlichen, und spukenden) Kapellen-Ruine abstellen würde, um dann Sekunden später darin zu verschwinden, und außerdem durfte zumindest der Fahrer mit keiner Glamour-Rune ausgestattet sein, denn nichts würde die mundane Bevölkerung und die Polizei mehr alarmieren, als ein vermeintlich führerloses Auto, das ganz normal geltende Verkehrsregeln befolgte, und sich selbst kontrollierte. 

Die beiden Jungs waren gerade aus der Tür gegangen (Erik hatte bereits seine Stele gezückt, um sich sofort zu de-glamouren, sobald sie die Straßenecke umrundet hatten), und Franka bildete die Nachhut der kleinen Gruppe als sie, bevor sie die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lies, ihrer Mutter mit einem donnerndem „TSCHÜÜÜÜS!!“ signalisieren wollte, dass sie sich nun mit Tim und Erik auf den Weg begab, und sie für die nächsten Stunden die komplette Kapelle für sich alleine haben würde.

Doch ihre Mutter antwortete nicht, obwohl Frankas Organ so laut war, dass man es im zweiten Stock, im Zimmer ihrer Mutter noch leicht hätte hören können, da ihre Stimme locker so weit trug, ohne große Anstrengung durch jede Pore im Holz oder im Stein, aus dem das Institut erbaut worden war, dringen konnte. 

Vermutlich hatte sich ihre Mutter schon aufs Ohr gelegt. Erholender Mittagsschlaf nannte ihre Mutter das (Zitat: „Wenn du mal in mein Alter kommst, dann verstehst du was ich meine! In meinem Alter kommen du und deine Geschwister wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal mehr ohne Hilfe aus dem Bett“), faules Rumhängen war es aus Frankas Sicht, die nicht verstehen konnte, wie man sich freiwillig vor einem solchen Auftrag drücken konnte, der versprach, mehr als nur ein kleines bisschen Spaß zu machen.

Franka lies die Tür mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zu fallen, und verharrte einen kurzen Augenblick im angenehm kühlen Wind. Die dicken Schneeflocken kitzelten auf ihrer entblößten Haut, und sie spürte, wie sie die Erwartung auf einen erfrischenden Kampf durchströmte.

Um nichts in der Welt würde sie ihr Leben jetzt mit irgendjemandem tauschen wollen.


	2. Ready For Takeoff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec prepare to leave for Germany... fluff involved ;-)

Er schlug ganz langsam seine vom Schlaf noch ganz verschleierten Augen auf. Selten war er so schwierig aufgewacht, hatte so lange gebraucht, bis sich seine Augen auf seine Umgebung fokussieren konnten.   
Als Schattenjäger wurde man mit der natürlichen Wachsamkeit hochfunktioneller, Dämonen vernichtenden Krieger geboren die jederzeit, auch nach noch so wenig Schlaf, sofort hellwach aus den Betten sprangen sofern sich Gefahr anbahnte. 

Vermutlich war es keine gute Idee gewesen sich überreden zu lassen gestern Nacht noch so lange fort zu bleiben, und dabei das ein oder andere Glas mit Was-auch-immer das ihm diverse Feen angedreht hatten zu sich zu nehmen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man wusste, dass man heute so vergleichsweise früh wieder aufstehen musste. Traue niemals einer Fee, auch, oder vor allem gerade weil sie nicht lügen konnten… geschweige denn einem Warlock der einen nur für „eine Stunde“ hatte den anderen vorstellen wollen und dann direkt wieder gehen wollen. Das hatte man nun davon, wenn man auf Schattenwesen-Partys rumhing und sich dorthin „entführen“ lies: einen brummenden Schädel, schlaftrunkene Augen und völlige Orientierungslosigkeit.

Was, davon abgesehen, keineswegs seine Idee gewesen war, wie er betonen musste. Wer wusste schon welche merkwürdigen Gebräue ihm dort untergeschoben worden waren, obwohl er eigentlich keinen Tropfen Alkohol oder sonstige komische Mischungen zu sich nehmen wollte, um als einziger anwesender Schattenjäger stets wachsam und auf der Hut sein zu können, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes (und möglicherweise Dämonisches) geschehen.

Seine Augen klärten sich schließlich weit genug um seine unmittelbare Umgebung wahrzunehmen und ihm entfuhr ein gänzlich un-Schattenjäger-hafter Aufschrei des Erschreckens.  
Vor ihm, sein gesamtes Gesichtsfeld erfüllend, stand ein Monstrum mit gar gewaltigen Ausmaßen, vermutlich ein besonders grässlicher Dämon. 

Die Gestalt hatte ein dunkelgraues pelziges Gesicht, ähnlich dem einer Katze, mit riesigen dunklen Knopfaugen, zwei langen pinken Schlitzen als Nase – er korrigierte dies gleich von Nase in Schnauze, denn das war es, nach was es wohl eher aussah – davon standen in alle Richtungen dünne, filigrane Tentakel ab die entfernt an die Schnurrhaare eines Raubtieres erinnerten. Den runden Kopf krönten zu jeder Seite, ganz am oberen Ende seines Gesichtsfeldes, zwei kurze, spitze ohrenähnliche Strukturen die sich momentan zusammen mit der Schnauzen-ähnlichen Vorrichtung neugierig auf ihn zu bewegten. Wüsste er es nicht besser würde er meinen, dieses Dämonen-Ding wolle ihn beschnuppern.

Der Dämon musste außerdem direkt auf seinem Bauch oder seiner Brust sitzen um sein gesamtes Wahrnehmungsfeld derart bedecken zu können, doch merkwürdiger Weise spürte er nur ein leichtes Etwas auf seinem Oberkörper, gleich einem Bündel Vogelfedern oder einem Haufen Wattepads, keinesfalls jedoch das Gewicht eines gewöhnlichen, ausgewachsenen Dämons. Merkwürdig… Doch ein Dämon war es ohne Zweifel. Kein Wesen dieser Hemisphäre konnte solch ungewöhnlich verzerrte Züge haben. Dieses Ding gehörte eindeutig nicht auf diese Welt, sondern in eine ganz andere Dimension.

Hektisch, und zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig panisch, wedelte er fahrig mit den Händen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Waffen irgendwo in Reichweite rumlagen und er zumindest eine davon schnell genug zur Hand hätte um dieses Ungeheuer wieder in die dämonische Dimension zurück zu schicken in die es gehörte. 

Noch immer konnte er absolut nichts erkennen außer dem riesigen, verschwommenen Gesicht, das so bedrohlich nur wenige Handbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt in der Luft schwebte, doch seine tastenden Hände verrieten ihm, dass er in weiche, warme Laken gehüllt auf einem recht gemütlichen, leicht nachfedernden Bett lag, die Decke bis unter die Achseln hochgezogen. 

Der Dämon der ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah, öffnete nun ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, sein hungriges Maul. Dahinter konnte er nur einen schwarzen, bodenlosen Schlund erkennen, ohne Licht, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Ende. Der Geruch, der ihm aus diesem Abgrund entgegenschlug war keineswegs angenehm oder entfernt empfehlenswert. Er rümpfte die Nase und musste an sich halten die leckeren Bestandteile des gestrigen Abendessens – zusammen mit den Überresten der zweifellos vorhandenen, betäubenden Substanzen die nichts in seinen Drinks verloren gehabt hatten – nicht wieder hoch zu würgen.

In immer stärker ansteigender Panik – er konnte seine Waffen nicht finden und wollte doch nicht von einem so übelriechenden und im Normalfall sicher gar nicht so bedrohlichen Dämonen aufgefressen werden, was würde Jace nur dazu sagen – wedelte er immer heftiger mit den Armen und versuchte sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten, oder zumindest etwas Distanz zwischen sich und den Schrecken der da auf seinem Brustkorb saß zu bringen. 

Und gerade als der Dämon seine Stirn mit seiner feuchtwarmen, klebrigen Zunge berührte, gelang es ihm das Schreckenswesen mit einer unkontrolliert ausholenden Bewegung seines rechten Armes von sich zu fegen und der graue Fleck verschwand.

Es folgte ein, für seine empfindlichen Ohren betäubend lautes Maunzen, das sich anhörte als wäre soeben jemand einer Katze auf ihren sensitiven Schwanz getreten oder hätte deren Würde auf sonstige Art und Weise zutiefst gekränkt.

Immer noch nicht ganz bei sich fragte er sich, was genau das für ein Dämon sein könnte, der aussah wie eine Katze und dazu noch täuschend echte Katzenlaute von sich gab. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern je von einem solchen Wesen gelesen, geschweige denn gehört zu haben. Er würde vielleicht Jace fragen, nachdem er mit diesem Wesen fertig war, wenn er seinen Parabatai das nächste Mal sah. Oder Isabelle, sie kannte sich ja mit vielen Schattenwesen und ungewöhnlichen Arten von Dämonen aus.

Benommen sah er sich im Zimmer um und versuchte irgendwo seinen Bogen und ein paar Pfeile, oder doch zumindest eine der nützlichen Seraph-Klingen die ein gewissenhafter Schattenjäger immer bei sich trug, auszumachen.

Ganz entfernt am Anfang, aber stetig näherkommend, konnte er nun Magnus´ Stimme ausmachen, der sich, schallend und aus voller Kehle lachend, langsam näherte.

„Hahaha, Alexander!….. Na das sieh mal einer an! Was ist nur aus dem Anmut und der Eleganz der Nephilim geworden? Ich muss natürlich zugeben, nicht jede katzenäugige Kreatur schafft es so reizend, super sexy und bezaubernd auszusehen wie ich es tue, aber im Ernst, Chairman Meow ist doch sicher nicht soooooo angsteinflößend, oder?“ 

Alec setzte sich langsam im Bett auf. Nun hatten sich seine Augen endlich geklärt und er konnte endlich erkennen, dass er sich in Magnus´ Schlafzimmer, in dessen gemütlichem Bett befand. Bis sein träger Verstand erfasste, was soeben geschehen sein musste, vergingen einige lange Sekunden. Er fühlte sich einfach nur total gerädert und auch ein klein wenig schuldig und verlegen; hoffentlich hatte er Chairman Meow nicht weh getan.

„Ich glaube du hast meiner Katze einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt“, lachte Magnus weiter, der nun langsam in Sicht kam als hätte sich mit einem Mal ein Schleier vor Alecs Augen gelichtet und, sich mit einem Bein abstützend, locker an den Türrahmen lehnte. 

„…“, meinte Alec verwirrt. 

Was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, war so etwas in der Art wie `Tut mir furchtbar leid, ich glaube ich bin noch nicht ganz bei mir, ich wollte deiner Katze auf keinen Fall etwas tun; wie spät ist es?´ Tatsächlich aber gab Alec nur einige unzusammenhängende Grunzlaute von sich, sah ein, dass es fürs Reden wohl noch viel zu früh sein musste und beschloss stattdessen Magnus, der vom durch die großen Kirchenfenster über dem Bett hereinfallenden Licht des späten Vormittags wie vom Rampenlicht einer hell erleuchteten Bühne angestrahlt wurde, zärtlich zu betrachten. 

Magnus´ Haar war ein einziges Tohuwabohu, schwarze Strähnen hingen und standen in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen ab – was vermutlich auch bei seinem eigenen Haar der Fall war, vor allem jetzt, nachdem Chairman Meow auf ihm herumgeturnt und seinen Teil zur Zerstörung seines Erscheinungsbildes beigetragen hatte – offensichtlich war Magnus selbst gerade erst aufgestanden, denn er trug noch kein bisschen Make-up und hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Haare gestylt. 

Das war Magnus in seinem natürlichen Zustand, wie ihn nur sehr wenige Menschen und schon gleich gar keine Schattenjäger je zu Gesicht bekamen und jemals bekommen hatten, und wie Alec Magnus am allerliebsten mochte. Ohne Makeup und die verschiedenfarbigen Schichten Glitter die er jeden Morgen so geflissentlich auftrug sah Magnus´ Gesicht um Jahre jünger aus, so verletzlich, so harmlos und unschuldig. Doch wie Alec sehr genau wusste war Magnus alles andere als harmlos und unschuldig. Er war der High Warlock von Brooklyn und dieser Titel kam schließlich nicht von ungefähr…

Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz ab und er erwischte sich dabei wie er sich in den Erinnerungen der letzen paar Tage verlor, die er fast ausschließlich hier in Brooklyn, im Loft seines Freundes – wie er Magnus nun endlich offiziell nennen konnte – mit eben diesem verbracht hatte, fast ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal die Wohnung zu verlassen. Bis auf die Party gestern Abend natürlich, die Magnus unbedingt noch hatte besuchen wollen bevor sie heute in ihren lang geplanten Urlaub starteten. 

Nicht, dass es ihnen langweilig gewesen wäre – ganz im Gegenteil! Alec wünschte sich diese Zeit, diese eine Woche die Magnus und er nur für sich gehabt hatten – fernab des Institutes, den missbilligenden Augen seiner Eltern, der wilden Neugierde seiner Schwester, und der nervigen, leidenschaftlichen Romanze die sich zwischen Jace und Clary entwickelt hatte – diese Zeit die die beiden ganz alleine miteinander verbracht hatten, würde niemals enden müssen. Nach dem verzweifelten Kampf gegen Valentine und dessen Dämonen-Horden vor den Toren Alicantes vor wenigen Wochen hatte er sich endlich zu seinem wahren Selbst, zu seinen innersten Sehnsüchten von denen er niemals irgendjemandem erzählt hatte (auch wenn Izzy offensichtlich einen Großteil davon von selbst erraten hatte) und nicht zuletzt zu Magnus bekennen können – und das nicht nur vor seinen Eltern, seinen Freunden und seiner Familie, sondern vor dem gesamten Clave, der gesamten Nephilim- und Schattenwesen-Bevölkerung von Idris. Und es war nichts Schreckliches passiert. Niemand hatte ihn verstoßen wollen, ihn herausgefordert oder seine Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt. Zugegeben, seine Eltern brauchten vermutlich noch einige Zeit um sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, oder zumindest zu akzeptieren, dass ihr Sohn – der Sohn zweier Nephilim, die sich beide für so perfekt hielten – schwul war und von nun an seine eigenen Wege gehen würde, aber damit konnte er leben.

Für Alec persönlich war ab dieser einen Nacht in der er und Magnus Seite an Seite mit all den anderen Nephilim und Schattenwesen auf der Brocelind-Ebene gekämpft hatten, und Valentine nach einem harten und beinahe fatalen Kampf schlussendlich doch bezwungen hatten, allerdings alles immer besser geworden. Nun war er endlich innerlich mit sich selbst im Reinen, so wie er das noch niemals zuvor ganz hatte sein können, dass er nun auch vor seinem bis dato unterdrückten Unterbewusstsein und seinem zutiefst verunsicherten Gewissen endlich offen zugeben konnte: Er liebte Magnus! Mehr noch sogar als er Izzy liebte, mehr noch als er Jace je lieben würde, und mehr noch als er Max geliebt hatte. Und er wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm zusammen verbringen, ohne sich im Geringsten schuldig zu fühlen.

Magnus lehnte noch immer im Türrahmen und lachte leise vor sich hin, während Alec verzweifelt und auch ein klein wenig linkisch versuchte sich aus der Zwangsumarmung des Bettlakens zu befreien. 

Magnus trug nichts außer kurzen schwarzen Shorts auf denen alle möglichen und erdenklichen Smileys und sonstige Emojicons die ein modernes Smartphone produzieren konnte, aufgedruckt waren, und darüber einen offenen Morgenmantel aus schlichter, teurer Seide, der über und über mit Rüschen dekoriert war und seinen durchtrainierten, glatten Warlock-Körper wie ein schwarzer Wasserfall umspielte. Darunter war seine ebenmäßig dunkle, leicht gebräunte Haut zu sehen die von seiner indonesischen Herkunft zeugte und die nicht das geringste Anzeichen auf fortgeschrittenes Alter verunstaltete. Direkt über dem Bund seiner Shorts, an der Stelle an der bei einer gänzlich menschlichen Person der Bauchnabel hätte sein müssen, erstreckte sich bei Magnus nur ganz normale Haut. „Teufelsmal“ nannten das die Nephilim und der Rest der Schattenwelt, das Zeichen das Warlocks als dämonische Wesen markierte und sie für den Rest ihres gesamten, unsterblichen Lebens als Schattenwesen kennzeichnete, doch Alec sah es nicht als Mal des Teufels, auch wenn Magnus vielleicht zur Hälfte von einem Dämon abstammte. 

Alec hatte sich inzwischen so an Magnus´ (nicht vorhandenen) Bauchnabel gewöhnt, wie er sich auch an seine Katzenaugen gewöhnt hatte, dass ein Magnus ohne diese „Zeichen des Teufels“ nicht mehr der Magnus wäre den er kannte und in den er sich so bedingungslos verliebt hatte. Beide gehörten so unverhandelbar zu Magnus äußerem Erscheinungsbild wie auch zu seiner einzigartigen Persönlichkeit, wie Alec´s schwarzen Haare oder die Runen die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten, zu ihm gehörten. Auch diese waren nicht verhandelbar und waren Teil des Gesamtpaketes. Und auch Magnus war ein solches Gesamtpaket, das entweder alles oder nichts beinhaltete, und Alec hatte sich – und würde sich auch immer wieder erneut – bewusst für „alles“ entscheiden.

Magnus hielt seinen großen, blauen Kaffee-Mug mit der Aufschrift „Better Than Gandalf“ in seiner rechten Hand, aus der er jetzt einen kleinen Schluck nahm und genießerisch für einen kurzen Moment lang die Augen schloss, während zufrieden die belebende Wirkung die das Koffein auf seinen Körper hatte genoss. 

Auch Alec war nicht derselbe, wenn er morgens nicht mindestens eine Tasse dieser reichen, dunklen Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hatte, und wünschte sich einen winzigen Augenblick lang, er könne genauso wie Magnus einfach mit den Fingern schnipsen und eine gefüllte Kaffeetasse in seine Hände zaubern. Doch selbst wenn er diese Fähigkeiten besessen hätte, würde er es doch nicht wagen, dies war nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbar, denn Wegzaubern und Stehlen waren seiner Meinung nach in diesem Kontext genau das selbe, wie er auch Magnus schon unzählige Male erklärt hatte, und verstieß deshalb eindeutig gegen die Regeln.

Und Regeln waren gut, und dazu da befolgt zu werden. Er war immer leicht verunsichert und beunruhigt gewesen, wann immer Magnus ihm eine Tasse des Kaffees vom gegenüber des Apartments liegenden „Mudd Truck“ in die Hände gedrückt hatte, bis sich dieser dann schließlich eine Kaffeemaschine zugelegt hatte, an der sich Alec – der eigentlich normalerweise der erste der Beiden war der am Morgen das Bett verließ – um jede Uhrzeit gern zu schaffen machte, um Magnus frischen Kaffee zu bringen.

„Haha, da hätte ich wirklich mal ein Video von machen sollen, das ist das Lustigste und gleichzeitig das Süßeste was ich je einen Schattenjäger habe machen sehen,“ kicherte Magnus neckisch weiter. Nach einer kurzen, nachdenklichen Pause fügte er etwas ernster hinzu:  
„Es wäre allerdings auch möglich, dass die Cocktails gestern Abend für jemanden der nicht daran gewöhnt ist, einige Nebenwirkungen haben könnten, beziehungsweise definitiv nicht für Nephilim geschaffen wurden… glaube ich…. Celinda hat da so ein paar denkwürdige Zutaten mit rein gemixt, wie zum Beispiel Vermithrall-Pulver. Die Substanz dieses wurmartigen Dämonen hat in kleinen Mengen eine ganz angenehm aufputschende Wirkung auf den Körper, ähnlich dem von Alkohol; ist aber offensichtlich nicht für jemanden geeignet, durch dessen Adern das Blut des Engels fließt.“

„….,“ antwortete Alec – oder versuchte es zumindest.

Er war in Gedanken noch immer mit der Realisierung beschäftigt, dass er am Vorabend offenbar Teile eines Dämonen zu sich genommen hatte, und nicht nur irgendeines Dämonen, nein, so ziemlich die ekeligste Dämonenart die die Hölle produzieren konnte, und versuchte, obwohl ihm gerade sehr danach war, sich möglichst nicht vor lauter Ekel auf Magnus´ schönes Bett zu übergeben, gerade aufzustehen, und sich, obwohl er sich echt nicht gut fühlte, seine wackeligen Knie nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Bei den Engeln!“, entfuhr es ihm schließlich, als er sich gerade aus dem Klammergriff der Bettlaken befreit wähnte, durch seine anhaltende Desorientierung und eine unnötige halbe Drehung dann aber sofort das ihm ansonsten angeborene Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings von der Bettkante abrutschte. Er landete wenig grazil, recht unschön und mit einem lauten Rums auf seinen vier Buchstaben und hob milde irritiert seine dunklen Augenbrauen.

Magnus lächelte diesmal nur schwach, bevor sich ein ernsthaft besorgter Ausdruck in seine Augen stahl und war mit drei schnellen Schritten bei Alec, der sich wieder halbwegs erfolgreich aufgerichtet hatte und nun mit dem Rücken zum Bett saß, den dröhnenden Kopf bewegungslos nach hinten an den Rost des stabilen Bettes gelehnt. Magnus kauerte sich dicht neben ihm nieder, legte seinen freien Arm um Alecs Schultern und schnipste seine Finger. Blaue Flammen züngelten kurz durch die Luft und wo diese eben ihr Spiel in der Luft getrieben hatten, erschien nun ein mittelgroßer Pappbecher im Mudd-Truck-Design, bis zum Rande voll gefüllt mit wohlriechendem, allein durch seinen Duft fast schon belebenden dunklen Kaffee. Sogar an den kleinen Schuss Milch mit dem Alec sein Frühstück am liebsten zu sich nahm hatte Magnus gedacht, und er sah zu wie sich die weiße Flüssigkeit in großen Spiralen langsam durch den Kaffee zog, sich gänzlich mit ihm vermischte, und ihn in ein etwas helleres Braun verfärbte.

"Hier, trink das,“ flüsterte Magnus nun, als Alec seinen schweren Kopf müde gegen Magnus´ warme Schultern lehnte. „Danach wird es dir viel bessergehen.“

Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte Magnus Alec wäre sofort wieder eingeschlafen, denn sein Atem ging langsam, in tiefen Zügen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rhythmisch unter Magnus´ Berührung und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht beginnen sollte sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, ob Catarina kommen würde, sollte er sie bitten Alec zu helfen, und ob es seine bislang kopfloseste und fatalste Idee gewesen war Alec auf diese verfluchte Party mitzuschleppen und zuzulassen, dass er dort vielleicht vergiftet worden war. Immerhin war Alec solche Dinge nicht gewohnt, hatte absolut keine Erfahrung mit Schattenwesen-Partys (im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester Isabelle, wie Magnus schon ab und an mitbekommen hatte), also wäre es Magnus´ Verantwortung gewesen auf Alec aufzupassen und ihn zu beschützen, sollte dies nötig sein. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Barkeeper eine Fee gewesen war und diesen in keinem Fall getraut werden konnte. Und offensichtlich war er kläglich an dieser einfachen Aufgabe gescheitert.  
Doch Alec war ein Nephilim, sein Körper war für den Kampf gegen Dämonen und abtrünnige Schattenwelter erschaffen und trainiert worden, war mit dem Gedanken kreiert worden, dass dieser Körper im äußersten Notfall die letzte Instanz sein musste, die zwischen hungrigem Dämon und unschuldigem Mundane den es zu verteidigen galt stand, und auch wenn ihn das Vermithrall-Gebräu offenbar kurzzeitig ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, so war das doch lediglich von vorübergehender Wirkung, und würde ihn als jungen Schattenjäger keinesfalls längerfristig beeinträchtigen.

Alec streckte langsam eine Hand nach dem auf blauen Flammen vor ihm in der Luft schwebenden Kaffee-Becher aus und murmelte leise, wenn auch nur halbüberzeugt:

„Magnus, Kaffee wegzaubern ist echt nicht nett…“

Trotzdem nahm er einige große Schlucke aus dem Becher und fühlte sich fast sofort schon besser, als das belebende Koffein begann in seinem Körper Wirkung zu zeigen, seine Zellen zum schnelleren Informationsaustausch anregte, und so seine allgemeine Wachheit um ein Vielfaches steigerte. Fast fühlte er sich wieder vollständig erholt, bereit für den Tag und die neuen Erfahrungen und Eindrücke, die zu sammeln ihm heute bevorstanden. 

Magnus hatte ihn nämlich überredet, anstatt per Portal zu reisen (was Magnus relativ viel seiner magischen Energie kostete und außerdem „so viel langweiliger und uninteressanter war, als die mundane Erfahrung des Reisens mal zu erleben“), per Flugzeug nach Europa zu gelangen. 

Alec hatte schon von diesen merkwürdigen, entgegen jeglichen Sinnes und Verstandes tatsächlich fliegenden Maschinen gehört und schon einige davon gesehen, wie sie im Landeanflug auf die drei großen Flughäfen im Umfeld über Manhattan hinweg glitten, doch selbst in einer solchen Röhre zu reisen und dort drinnen stundenlang mit lauter Mundanes eingesperrt sein zu müssen stand keinesfalls besonders hoch auf Alecs Prioritätenliste. Magnus allerdings war schon oft per Flugzeug verreist und hatte ihm immer wieder versichert was für eine sichere und angenehme Art es war zu reisen, wie viel Spaß es doch machte die Welt der Mundanes auf diese Art und Weise für sich zu entdecken. Das bezweifelte Alec sehr stark, hatte er doch eine ziemlich andere Vorstellung davon was Spaß machte und was nicht, war aber bereit, nach all dem was Magnus schon für ihn und seine Familie getan hatte, nachdem er ihnen so oft nun schon geholfen und zahllose Male ihre Leben gerettet hatte, sich selbst zurück zu nehmen, für Magnus da zu sein und für ihn die Zähne zusammen zu beißen. Wenn Magnus sagte es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden, war Alec bereit ihm voll und ganz Glauben zu schenken, seine Ängste und Bedenken durch Magnus‘ sanften Worte und ermutigenden Zuspruch entkräften zu lassen. Er wünschte nur, er könnte eine Glamour-Rune benutzen, doch Magnus hatte deutlich klargestellt, dass dies wohl, aus verschiedenen Gründen, eine eher schlechte Idee wäre.

Weil er Magnus blind glaubte, und ihm jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen würde, hatte Alec zugestimmt, würde sich auf diese Erfahrung einlassen, auch wenn er jetzt schon insgeheim davon überzeugt war, dass das Fliegen wohl nicht seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung werden würde, und hatte Magnus zwei Sitzplätze auf der früh-morgendlichen Maschine von JFK nach Stuttgart organisieren lassen. Davon abgesehen wollten sie sowieso nach Reutlingen reisen um eine gute Freundin von ihm im Reutlinger Enklave zu besuchen die er nun schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und die offenbar darauf brannte Magnus endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen bevor sie weiter auf ihrer Europa-Tour nach Wien reisen würden, und da Magnus noch nie in Reutlingen oder Umgebung gewesen war, da das doch eher eine ruhigere Gegend war und somit vermutlich eher nichts für einen magischen Warlock wie ihn, wäre Magnus sowieso nicht in der Lage gewesen sie direkt vor die Tür des Reutlinger Institutes zu zaubern.

Also musste Alec damit leben und versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Die Hauptsache war sowieso, dass er bei Magnus war, dass sie Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten, da war das wo und wie eigentlich eher zweitrangig.

Seinen Kopf langsam drehend, so dass er bald direkt in Magnus‘ großen, und auch ohne Makeup funkelnden Katzen-Augen blicken konnte, die zärtlich, und so meinte er, vielleicht auch ein wenig schuldig und bemitleidend auf ihn hinab sahen, flüsterte er leise und voll leidenschaftlicher Inbrunst, in dem Versuch all seine tiefgründigen Gefühle, seine Liebe für diese Kreatur die ihn so selbstlos beschützend in den Armen hielt, die ihm endlich das Gefühl gab so geliebt zu werden wie er wirklich war, ohne sich endlos verstellen zu müssen, und seine tiefe Zuneigung die er für Magnus empfand, ehrlich und offen in diesen einen Blick und dieses eine Wort zu legen: 

„Danke!“ 

∞∞∞

„Bist du fertig, Alexander?“, rief Magnus, der mit seinen zwei bunt bemalten, fertig gepackten Reisekoffern zum Gehen bereit vor seiner Wohnungstür stand und soeben für den Verlauf der nächsten zwei Wochen, die er mit Alec zusammen im Urlaub in Europa verbringen würde, Abschied von Chairman Meow genommen hatte, der ihn etwas irritiert angestarrt und nach einigen innigen Umarmungen seitens Magnus entnervt miauend das Weite gesucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich um sich in seinen derzeitigen Lieblingsrückzugsort unter Magnus´ hellem Rattan-Sofa zurück zu ziehen, den er sich erst letzte Woche zugelegt-slash-beim-Einrichtungshaus-mit-seinem-bisherigen-goldenen-Samtsofa-einfach-ausgetauscht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich Chairman Meow sofort mit dem neuen Möbelstück angefreundet und verbrachte nun die meiste Zeit entweder auf oder unter ihm. 

„Ja, ich liebe dich auch, sweetheart“, murmelte er der Katze leicht enttäuscht hinterher, mit einem Anflug Melancholie in seiner Stimme.

„Unser Flug geht in einer Stunde“, rief Magnus dann erneut betont fröhlich in Richtung Bad. „Ich möchte dich ja nicht stressen, oder so, aber wir sollten vielleicht wirklich mal so langsam aufbrechen…“

„Bin sofort fertig“, kam die gehetzte Antwort des derzeitigen Besetzers seines Badezimmers, „aber…. ich finde meine Stele nicht!“

Auf diese gestresste Bemerkung folgten einige lauten Rumse, vermutlich schmerzhafte Stöße, sowie hektische Fußbewegungen und gestresstes Getrappel, begleitet von immer verzweifelter klingenden Bei den Engeln-Flüchen.

Magnus inspizierte seine frisch lackierten Fingernägel die er in einem tiefen Dunkelblau bemalt hatte, was der Augenfarbe seines lieblings-Lightwoods entsprach und sich deshalb neuerdings zu seiner absoluten Lieblingsfarbe gemausert hatte. 

Er versuchte so zwanglos und locker wie möglich auszusehen, doch dies war zum Scheitern verurteilt, denn Magnus bemitleidete Alec und fühlte sich immer noch enorm schuldig wenn er daran dachte, dass nur er, ganz alleine er, für Alecs derzeitige Situation und Orientierungslosigkeit verantwortlich war, und so hoffte er inständig die Nachwirkungen der gestrigen Party würden alsbald so schnell wie möglich verschwinden um die gemeinsame Zeit, und vor allem Alecs allerersten Flug, nicht zu trüben. Trotzdem fand er das alles gerade auch ein klein wenig amüsant und murmelte wie zu sich selbst:

„Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass gerade ich mal darauf warten muss, dass ausgerechnet Alec im Bad fertig wird.“ 

Er schmunzelte zärtlich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Alec nach wie vor beängstigend wenig Wert auf sein Äußeres legte und normalerweise zwei Minuten für die tägliche Rasur und sämtliche weiteren Tätigkeiten seiner morgendlichen Routine brauchte, und nach weiteren zwei Minuten mit schrecklich abgewetzten und verschlissenen Sweatern bekleidet zum Ausgehen bereit vor ihm stand, während er sich in der selben Zeit gerade mal für ein passendes, großartiges Outfit hatte entscheiden können. Dann hielt er ihm wortlos, sanft und liebevoll einen weiteren Becher Kaffee unter die Nase. Manchmal beschleunigte diese extra Tasse Magnus‘ Bekleidungs- und Styling- Prozess, meistens lag das aber alleine an Alecs beruhigender, ausgeglichener Anwesenheit, die eine belebende Wirkung auf Magnus‘ frühmorgens meist etwas gedrückte Lebensgeister hatte und ihm so unbeabsichtigt half seine Müdigkeit zu überwinden, über seine Launen hinweg zu helfen, und ihm so gleichzeitig einen angenehmen, relaxten Start in den Tag ermöglichte.

„Wenn das mal keine Ironie des Schicksals ist…“ 

Nach der gestrigen Party allerdings, auf der sie dann doch länger geblieben waren als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, war der heutige Start in den ersten Tag ihres allerersten, gemeinsamen Urlaubs leider nicht sonderlich relaxt verlaufen. Und überhaupt nicht so gemütlich, wie Magnus geplant hatte. 

Nach Alecs schreckhaftem Erwachen war ihm so ziemlich alles misslungen was misslingen konnte. Zuerst einmal war er gleich zweimal, auf seinem erratischen Weg durch Magnus´ Loft, über dessen signalfarbene Koffer gestolpert und unschön gestürzt. Er hatte sich tausendmal bei Magnus entschuldigt, obwohl sich Magnus überhaupt erst für Alecs Tollpatschigkeit und seinen Hangover verantwortlich fühlte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, konnte er sich selbst nicht oft genug dafür entschuldigen Alec in eine derart unangenehme Lage gebracht zu haben.

Dann hatte Alec seinen verwaschenen Sweater falsch herum angezogen und war so verwirrt darüber gewesen, dass ihm plötzlich die Kapuze über dem Gesicht hing, dass Magnus nicht umhin konnte, ihn zärtlich und voller Liebe viel zu lange zu küssen und ihm dabei helfen wollte sich wieder aus der Zwangsumarmung des Sweaters zu befreien, so dass sie danach prompt wieder im Bett gelandet waren und kurz die Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatten...

Beim zweiten Versuch war es Alec schließlich geglückt sich richtig anzuziehen, dann hatte er sich beim Rasieren schmerzhaft verletzt, und war nun auf der Suche nach seiner Stele um diesen Einschnitt mit einer simplen Rune wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Magnus hatte ihm angeboten, seine Wunde mit einem seiner Heilzauber im Nu wieder zu heilen, doch Alec hatte darauf bestanden sich selbst mit seiner Stele wieder zusammenzuflicken, wollte er doch nicht, dass Magnus seine kostbare magische Energie für ihn „verschwendete“, wie er es genannt hatte. Dass Magnus nichts lieber tun würde als seine komplette Energie, sowohl die magische als auch seine gewöhnliche, menschliche, für Alec auszugeben, war dem Schattenjäger offenbar noch immer nicht richtig bewusst.

Außerdem hatte Magnus entspannt und ohne Hektik am Flughafen ankommen wollen, so dass sie noch genug Zeit hätten sich dort zurecht zu finden und für Alec noch dazu Zeit blieb, seine Waffen glamouren zu können, denn es wäre vermutlich nicht von Vorteil, wenn er mit Pfeil und Bogen und etlichen Messern und Seraph-Klingen ausgestattet, durch die Metalldetektoren an der Sicherheitskontrolle gehen musste. Dann würden sie ihren Liebes-Urlaub gleich schon wieder beenden müssen, bevor er überhaupt richtig beginnen konnte.

Nicht zuletzt wollte Magnus auch noch gemütlich einige Tassen Kaffee leeren, während er mit Alec auf der Besucherterrasse des JFK-Flughafens saß und seinem Freund das Unbehagen vor seinem ersten Flug nahm, spürte er doch, dass Alec sich bei weitem nicht so sehr über die bevorstehende Flugreise freute wie Magnus, und er sich auch im Flug wahrscheinlich keineswegs so wohl fühlen würde.

Und Magnus wusste auch woran dies lag. Schattenjäger behielten ja bekanntlich gerne die Kontrolle über alles was sie taten, gaben nur ungern die Verantwortung und die Herrschaft über irgendetwas ab, begaben sich noch viel widerwilliger in die Hände fremder Leute. Einem Fluggast blieb keine andere Wahl als den Piloten im Cockpit rückhaltlos zu vertrauen, ja ihnen mit nicht weniger als ihrem gesamten Leben zu vertrauen. Und Magnus konnte verstehen, dass jemand der mit der Lebensphilosophie und den Grundsätzen der Nephilim groß geworden war, da so seine Zweifel und Bedenken haben musste.

Nichts desto trotz hoffte er, Alec würde der Flug zumindest ein klein wenig gefallen, denn Magnus liebte das Fliegen und wollte seine Begeisterung gerne mit Alexander teilen.

Magnus beschloss, nach beendeter Inspektion seiner Fingernägel – er sah, wie immer, absolut fabelhaft aus – seinem Freund bei der Suche zu helfen und schnipste kurz mit den Fingern. Dann lies er seine suchende Hand langsam über den Raum gleiten, in der Hoffnung die Stele würde bald irgendwo auftauchen, nicht dass sie ihren Flug noch verpassen würden. 

Als seine Handfläche über den Platz strich an dem sein neues Rattan-Sofa stand, fühlte er einen fast unmerklichen Widerstand, spürte, wie das wonach er suchte irgendwo dort sein musste. Ein weiteres, lautes Gepolter aus dem Badezimmer verriet, dass sich Alec zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch den Kopf gestoßen haben musste.

Magnus ging auf das Sofa zu und lies seine Hand erneut ganz langsam und behutsam darüber streifen. Als er die längliche Form der Stele gerade erspürt hatte und versuchte, diese von ihrem Versteck aus direkt in seine dunkle Hand zu befördern, erklang ein verärgertes Miauen, das direkt von unter der Couch hervor zu schweben schien.

Magnus lies sich auf die Knie nieder und lugte in das dunkle Zwielicht unter den gemütlichen Kissen. Außer zwei funkelnden Katzenaugen, die seinen eigenen so sehr ähnelten, konnte er nicht viel erkennen und er lies einige helle, kleine Bällchen blauer Flammen ringsum über den Boden schweben.

Dort, in seinem neuen Lieblingsversteck, saß seine Katze, Chairman Meow, gemütlich auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt. Er hatte Alexanders Stele im Mund und knabberte genüsslich am konisch zulaufenden Ende des Schattenjägerutensils herum. Er sah Magnus herausfordernd an, fauchte kurz, und seine Augen schienen ihm zu verstehen zu geben wie gekränkt und verletzt seine Würde wäre, sollte ihm der Warlock sein gerade neu entdecktes Spielzeug so schnell wieder entwenden.

„Das machst du doch mit Absicht, Meow, ich weiß das,“ stöhnte Magnus. Sein Kater allerdings schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu beachten, drehte nun auch noch seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung wie um Magnus zu zeigen, dass er mit ihm nun nicht argumentieren solle. 

„Komm schon, jetzt schmoll doch nicht so!“, versuchte der Warlock seinen Kater unter dem Sofa hervorzulocken. „Ich verspreche dir, Catarina wird sich super um dich kümmern. Wir sind nur zwei Wochen weg, das musst du mir mal gönnen, oder?“

Catarina hatte in der Tat zugestimmt in den zwei Wochen seiner Abwesenheit in seinem Loft nach dem Rechten, und vor allem nach Chairman Meow zu sehen. Dieser kam zwar auch ganz gut alleine zurecht, doch ab und an brauchte er einfach etwas menschliche Zuneigung und Ansprache, und nicht zuletzt füllten sich seine Futtertröge ja auch nicht von selbst. Damit hätte die beschäftigte Catarina einen großen Gefallen bei Magnus gut, aber solang es seiner Katze gut ging war das für ihn schon okay.

Er hoffte nur Catarina würde sich so gut um Chairman Meow kümmern wie um ihre Patienten im Krankenhaus, und nicht wie um ihre diversen Beziehungen und Freundschaften, denn dann sähe der arme Kater nach vierzehn Tagen vermutlich nicht mehr ganz so frisch aus wie jetzt.

„Und, du hast mein Warlock-Ehrenwort: wenn du mal frisch verliebt bist, zahle ich dir auch einen Trip in die Stadt der Liebe, abgemacht?“ 

Nach dieser Zusicherung offensichtlich überzeugt und besänftigt, kam die Katze ganz langsam auf Magnus zu getrottet und lies die Stele vor seinen Knien auf den Boden fallen.

„Ich hab sie gefunden, Alec!“, rief Magnus, während er sich auf seinem Sofa platzierte, den Chairman auf dem Schoß und seiner Katze liebevoll über das weiche Fell strich.

„Danke, sweetheart. Ich wusste, wir verstehen uns.“, flüsterte er dem manchmal bockigen Kater ins Ohr.

Alec kam, halb humpelnd, mit verworrenen Haaren und blutiger Wange auf ihn zu, nahm die Stele in die Hand, und begann das verworrene Muster einer Iratze in seine Haut zu brennen. Magnus beobachtete, wie sich der Schnitt schnell schloss – er war nicht tief gewesen – und nur ein roter Fleck vom schon hervorgequollenen Blut zurückblieb. Er schnipste einen Finger und blaue Flämmchen ließen auch diesen Makel schnell verschwinden.

„Danke,“ sagte Alec nun, lächelte schief und absolut liebenswürdig, und lies die Stele in seine Hosentasche gleiten, bevor er sich auf die verzweifelte Suche nach seinen Schuhen machte. 

Als er sich entfernte, bemerkte Magnus, dass Alec da zwei ganz verschiedene Socken trug. Einen schwarzen, wie jeden Tag, und einen leuchtend roten der zweifellos aus Magnus´ Kleiderstapel stammte, bezweifelte der Warlock doch dass der Schattenjäger rote Fußkleidung besaß. Da man dies aber durch die hohen, schwarzen Sneakers die Alec trug nicht erkennen würde, beschloss Magnus einfach nichts zu sagen um Alec nicht noch stärker zu verwirren und, aufgrund der Zeitnot, weiteren Verzögerungen vorzubeugen.

Chairman Meow regte sich nun langsam in Magnus´ Armen, und plötzlich stellte er sein gesamtes Fell auf. Er hatte gerade wohl realisiert, dass er sein neues Spielzeug offenbar nicht wiederbekommen würde, die Stele war in Alecs schwarzer Jeans verschwunden, und fauchte Magnus deshalb trotzig und erbost an bevor er ihm vom Schoß sprang und beleidigt in der Küche verschwand. 

Was für eine Zicke seine Katze doch manchmal sein konnte! Magnus hoffte inständig, er würde sich niemals zwischen Alexander und Meow entscheiden müssen, denn so wie er seinen Kater kannte, würde das einen hartnäckigen und sehr unschönen, blutigen Rosenkrieg zur Folge haben, was Magnus ganz sicher nicht riskieren und keinem der hier Anwesenden freiwillig zumuten wollte. 

„Okay, ich bin fertig. Wir können,“ kam Alec um die Ecke gekeucht, einen kleinen, schwarzen Koffer im Schlepptau.

„Magnificent,“ antwortete Magnus, und schleppte sich selbst zur Tür. Er war gerade über die Schwelle getreten, und wischte kurz mit den Armen durch die Luft – so wurde sein Loft schnell gereinigt, die Küche aufgeräumt, Bett und Sofa gemacht, Bad geputzt – um ihnen bei ihrer Rückkehr so wenig Arbeit wie möglich zu machen, und Catarina eine saubere Wohnung zur Pflege zu hinterlassen.

Als er die Eingangstüre gerade schließen wollte, fing irgendwo eine blecherne Stimme an zu singen:

„Come to me in the night hours,  
I will wait for you,  
And I can´t sleep, cause thoughts devour,  
Thoughts of you consume  
UHhh UHhh Uhhhhuhhhuhhh  
UHhh UHhh Uhhhhuhhhuhhh  
I can´t help but LOVE YOU,  
Even though I try NOT TO,  
I can´t help but WANT YOU,  
I know that I´d die WITHOUT YOU!“

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf, und sah seinen Freund verwundert an. Was das wohl wieder war? 

Alec begann hektisch alle Taschen seines Outfits panisch abzutasten und Magnus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es sich bei dieser Musik wohl um den Klingelton seines Handys handeln musste. Der Schattenjäger drückte sich an Magnus vorbei, zurück in die Wohnung, murmelte ein verlegenes „Sorry“ und suchte fanatisch nach der Sound-Quelle.

„Isabelle muss den Klingelton geändert haben, sie spielt leider manchmal mit meinem Handy rum“, erklärte Alec entschuldigend, und verschwand aus Magnus´ Sicht. 

“I can´t help but belong in the dark,  
cause I´m overcome in this War of Hearts,  
I can´t help but want oceans to part,  
cause I´m overcome in this War of Hearts.“

Woraufhin der Refrain erneut startete. 

Magnus stand, wie schon zuvor, erneut im Treppenhaus und wartete auf Alec. Nettes Lied, dachte er jetzt, als Alec nicht fand, wonach er suchte und der Klingelton immer weiter und weiter spielte. Das passt irgendwie zu Alec und mir, wie die Chronik unserer Beziehung – auch wenn ich nie versucht habe, ihn nicht zu lieben. Trotzdem könnte das unser Lied werden. Er musste leise grinsen.

Endlich hatte Alec sein Telefon dingfest machen können, hatte den Apparat geortet und die Musik stoppte.

„Jace.“ Alec sagte nur dieses eine Wort. Vermutlich erkannte er an der Nummer, wer anrief. Er klang ein wenig außer Atem, es war ihm wohl peinlich, dass genau dieses Lied erklang wenn ausgerechnet sein Parabatai anrief, auf den der Text des Songs mindestens genauso gut zutraf wie auf Magnus. Doch in dieser Äußerung lag soviel Zuneigung, soviel Wertschätzung und gleichzeitig so viel Erwartung und enttäuschte Hoffnung, dass Magnus unwillkürlich einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen fühlte.

Es war als wäre Alec noch immer in den gutaussehenden Herondale verliebt, würde sich immer noch heimlich nach dessen erwiderter Liebe verzehren, was tiefe Gefühle der Eifersucht in Magnus hervorrief.

Obwohl Alec und er nun endlich offiziell zusammen waren und Alec mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht hatte, dass Magnus für ihn genauso die große Liebe war wie der Schattenjäger für ihn, konnte Magnus diese Emotionen doch nicht ganz unterdrücken, geschweige denn abstellen.

Auch wenn das absurd war, denn inzwischen hatte sogar Alec selbst erkannt, dass Jace ihn nie auf diese Weise lieben würde, und ihn nun gar nicht mehr als Partner wollte. Trotzdem waren die beiden Parabatai, und alleine das sprach von einer tiefgründigen, für alle anderen unerklärliche Liebe, die niemand verstehen konnte der nicht ebenfalls diese Art einer Bindung teilte. 

Magnus konnte sich nur vorstellen was es bedeutete so eng an einen anderen Menschen gebunden zu sein. Dessen Gefühle und Emotionen zu spüren als wären es seine eigenen, zu fühlen was der andere fühlte, egal ob dies nun positiv oder negativ war. Dies konnte einem Menschen in vielen Situationen helfen, ihm Rückhalt geben und zu neuem Optimismus führen, doch es konnte ihn genauso gut zerstören.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, musste Magnus auch hier wieder an Will denken, und an das tragische Schicksal das dessen Parabatai seinerzeit ereilt hatte. Lange nach den Ereignissen dieser einen ereignisreichen Woche war Will vor Schmerz und Kummer darüber eine ganze Hälfte seines Selbsts mit Jem verloren zu haben, fast verrückt geworden, hatte sich alleine und unvollständig gefühlt und war Zeit seines Lebens nie wieder komplett über diesen Verlust hinweg gekommen.

Es war also klar, dass Alec und Jace nach wie vor aneinander gebunden waren und Alec Jace wohl immer lieben würde. Es ging Magnus nur um die Art dieser Liebe, auch wenn ihm theoretisch klar war, dass er von Jace wohl eher nichts zu befürchten hatte. Obwohl auch Jace Alec über alles liebte, das wusste er. Denn Jace war absolut keine Konkurrenz gegen seine Großartigkeit, ob er nun aussah wie ein Engel oder nicht. Nichts desto trotz machte sein Herz jedesmal einen kleinen Satz, wenn Alec den Namen seines Freundes so zärtlich aussprach.

Inzwischen allerdings war Alecs Stimme lauter geworden, denn er bewegte sich wieder auf die Tür zu um im Gehen weiterzureden und außerdem um einiges genervter und weniger ehrfürchtig.

„Okay, können wir das vielleicht auch klären wenn wir wieder zurück sind? Wir sind wirklich spät dran, Izzy, und müssen so langsam echt mal los!“

Er kam zur Tür heraus, lies sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und ging vor Magnus die Treppe runter. Unten würde Magnus ein Portal öffnen, um sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Flughafen zu bringen.

„Was gibt´s?“ Magnus formte die Frage lautlos mit seinen Lippen.

Alec gab in gleicher Manier ein Augenrollen und „Izzy...“ zurück, was offensichtlich schon alles erklären sollte. 

Und tatsächlich konnte sich Magnus Alecs Schwester bildlich vorstellen, die ihren großen Bruder mit allem belästigte was ihr grade so zu schaffen machte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur wissen, ob sie sich die Haare heute locken oder doch lieber glätten sollte.

Da hätte sie mal lieber Magnus gefragt, der der Meinung war Isabelle stand eine glatte Frisur um Welten besser als Locken, denn Alec war mit einer solchen Frage vermutlich genauso aufgeschmissen wie mit der Auswahl vorteilhafter Kleidung.

„Frag doch Jace“, murrte Alec nun nur knapp, und Magnus konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass Jace bei Haar-styling Fragen ebenso ein weitaus kompetentere Berater wäre. Isabelle wäre besser dran ihn nach Tipps zum Styling zu befragen als ihren Bruder, der sein Haar immer gleich ungeordnet trug und vermutlich noch nicht einmal einen Kamm besaß. 

Das war zwar eines der Dinge die Magnus an Alec am Meisten liebte, genauso wie seine pure Unschuld, doch so würde er Isabelle nicht helfen können.

Sie waren am Ende der Treppen vor der runden Eingangstür angelangt und Magnus erschuf gestenreich ein Portal. Er gab seinem Freund zu verstehen, dass sie nun wirklich endlich aufbrechen sollten.

„Izzy, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Und wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen, der Flug geht in vierzig Minuten!“ 

Alec lauschte gespannt, bevor er wieder antwortete: 

„Ja, mach ich… Ich dich auch… Ja, Izzy, ist ok.“ 

Isabelle musste sich offensichtlich gerade sehr emotional von ihrem großen Bruder verabschieden, der nicht in eine andere Dimension auswanderte wo sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, sondern lediglich einige Wochen nach Europa flog, um dort einige schönen Tage mit seinem allerersten Freund zu verbringen. Es wäre möglich, dass sie ein wenig überreagierte.

Doch Magnus konnte andererseits natürlich auch verstehen, dass niemand einen so tollen Mann wie Alec freiwillig gehen lassen mochte…. Selbst wenn es ihr Bruder war. Kein Wunder daher, dass Izzy ihn so überschwänglich vollquasselte! 

Alecs Wangen röteten sich immer mehr und die Situation wurde ihm eindeutig immer unbehaglicher, denn er beendete den Anruf mit einem knappen „Tschüss.“ 

Er war einfach nicht für den zwanglosen Austausch tiefer Emotionen und Gefühle geschaffen, dachte Magnus. Ein Glück, dass das mit ihm trotzdem ganz gut funktionierte.

Alec drehte kurz den Kopf zu Magnus, der ihm freudig zulächelte. 

„Viele Grüße von meiner Schwester.“ 

„Gibt’s Probleme?“, fragte Magnus.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und rollte übertrieben mit den Augen; diese dunklen, tiefblauen Augen, die dem Warlock auch jetzt noch magisch und anziehend erschienen wann immer er Alec direkt anblickte, und in die er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue verlieben könnte.

"Ach, nicht so wichtig“, antwortete Alec, setzte dann aber doch noch mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung nach: „Sie will mit Clary Extensions machen, was auch immer das wieder sein soll, und kann irgendein Gerät dafür nicht finden… Ich hab aber nicht so genau verstanden worum es geht, da sie auf Jaces Handy angerufen hat und er im Hintergrund gedroht hat er würde ihren gesamten Kleiderschrank anzünden, wenn sie ihm das Handy nicht sofort zurück gibt.“

Absolut hinreißend, wie Alec einfach mal keine Ahnung hatte was Extensions waren, schmunzelte Magnus. 

„Warum sie mich da anruft konnte ich allerdings nicht herausfinden… Sie wünschen uns auf jeden Fall aber alle einen schönen Urlaub, und viel Spaß.“ Isabelles emotionalen Abschied konnte sich Magnus bildlich vorstellen, auch wenn Alec diesen wohl bewusst wegließ, kannte der Warlock Alecs Schwester doch inzwischen gut genug.

Die Farbe auf Alecs Wangen, in seinem ansonsten sehr blassen Gesicht, stand ihm recht gut und als er seinen Freund nun breit anlächelte, während er sich so über seine Schwester und deren alltägliche Probleme mokierte, fühlte Magnus einen Rausch der Liebe über sich hinweg schwappen, der ihn fast mit sich trug, so dass er an sich halten musste, sich nicht sofort in Alecs Arme zu werfen und ihn so lange zu küssen, bis sie ihren Flug endgültig noch verpassen würden.

Deshalb streckte er einfach nur eine dicht beringte Hand aus die Alec sogleich ergriff, damit beide zusammen durch das Portal hindurch, direkt ins belebte Terminal des geschäftigen New Yorker Flughafens JFK treten konnten.


End file.
